Darkest Ride
by Airazena
Summary: Life has turned upside down from the Flock, a new arrival and a dark past begin to unravel. Iggy is the one to least expect it when he starts to fall for a certain girl that lives for thrills and has a deep connection with Fang. This is the Darkest Ride.
1. AN Introduction

**This is a Authors Note for anyone who has not read the Maximum Ride series. If you have please pass this by and enjoy my fiction, if not, please read so you have a better understanding of my fiction. **

**Maximum Ride is about 6 kids who were all taken at birth to The School, a experimenting lab. They tested on these children and made them 2% avian (bird) they have air sacks and lungs, they also have hollow bones so they can fly. They each have different colored wings on their back. The 6 children's names are Max (short for Maximum Ride) Fang, Nudge, The Gasman or Gazzy, Iggy and last but not least Angel. Each has a different personality and background but they work together as a team and are known as "The Flock" None of them have ever met their parents except Max and Iggy. Iggy's parents only wanted him to show off that their son was a famous bird kid and didn't truly love him. Max's mother is a veterinarian and lives with Max's half sister Ella. Max's father is one of the "White Coats" or one of the scientists that worked at The School, known as Jeb. Max and the flock escaped when Max, Fang and Iggy were 10 and lived 4 years with Jeb. One day Jeb never came back and the Flock thought he was dead. They lived on their own until Angel was captured and brought back to the The School. By now they have special abilities or "powers." They were all taught to remain strong and to never cry. They go through a lot in the 6 books, so much that I can't begin to explain. You will have to read it. (: Here is a character plot of the 6 children. **

**Max****: Sarcastic, kind, total tom boy, leader, not a killing person, loves her flock, temper**

**Fang****: Dark, Emo almost, never shows feelings, not much of a talkative person, loves Max but doesn't know how to tell her, has a soft side for Angel, is tough and never backs down. **

**Iggy****: Blind, has heightened senses, kind, great cook, curious, loves to make bombs with Gazzy. **

**Nudge****: Prep-ish and has a motor mouth. Loves fashion, very sweet and kind. **

**Gazzy or Gasman****: Loves to make bombs and is likes to stand our of the crowd. He is also a biological brother of Angel.**

**Angel: ****Youngest of the Flock, angel like, has a very devious mind, has an over power issue and wants to be leader very bad. **

**And then I have my OC, my own character. **

**Nox: Biological sister to Fang, has trust problems, strong and tom-boy, sarcastic at times, likes to be alone and is haunted by her memories. **

**All of the characters belong to James Patterson (expect my OC's and plot lines) I just like to mess around with them ;) **

**Thank you and enjoy my Fan-fiction, don't forget to review and Anonymous Reviews are aloud. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Alone, empty, hopeless, defeated. That's how I feel at this moment. Defeated. I lie still on a cold metal table in a bright room. Eyes closed. Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back? Was I too different? Too weird for you to handle?

"I think 4-X is ready for the next test." A voice said.

"it's too weak, it's body is still healing." Another voice responded.

So many voices, but they're all the same. They don't differ from someone across the world. They are still White Coats. Still evil and heartless. Their voice doesn't follow the beat of the Earth. The steady calm beat. I listened for that beat, the last thing that gave me hope. Suddenly I hear it, pounding a steady rhythm in my ears. I could hear every breath come in patterns. Every sound followed this beat. Without the beat, nothing could ever happen. No one could walk or run. No cause and effect.

"Wake up." I felt a sharp pain spread from my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open and that beat, the Earth's beat left me once again. I turned to see 3 White Coats standing in front of me, which one hit me? I don't know and never will. These ruthless, pathetic people go against human kind, against sanity. I hear a growl rumble within an Eraser's chest. He's hungry. I don't want to be food again, not again.

**Iggy's POV**

"Can we please go to the mall! I want to go shopping, maybe we could get some new shoes! Maybe they have blue shoes with purple dots! Oh oh! Do you think they have those toys we saw on TV? The ones that can bounce over 10 feet? I could look at the jackets and maybe we could get ice cream! Wouldn't that be fun Angel?"

Nudge didn't even give Angel's a chance to speak before she was off again chatting about how we aren't up to fashion. Me and the flock were on our way to the tiny tip of Nevada, Why you may ask? Ask Max. Her "Voice" is telling us to go there to get some girl like us. And by us, I mean winged teenaged kids. The White Coats experimented on us, making us 2% bird. Nudge was talking away that motor mouth of hers, Angel and Max were half paying attention to her. Fang was off in his usally dark world while I was talking about bombs to Gazzy or the Gasman. I suddenly hear screaming, it echoed from some unknown place. Oh also I'm blind.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked my flock.

"No, what do you hear Iggy?" Max asked cautiously.

"I hear screaming, like blood murder screaming."

"Where?" Max's voice was like steal, ready. I listened more closely.

"4 degrees left, down 214 degrees." Their was silence as they mapped out my coordinates.

"Go." Max whispered. I could feel and hear her take off in her sonic speed. No fair! I thought. How come everyone has awesome powers, and I'm left blind. I flew down to where I heard the screaming hoping it wasn't some Eraser.

When I landed, no one was taking. I couldn't hear any movements, not even the wind. I started to panic, what if we just caught people . . . In the act? I shivered.

"Guys? Please tell me we didn't catch people in the act."

"What act?" Gazzy asked. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Gazzy.

"We're all here, but I'm not sure if you want to know what were seeing." Max's voice had an edge of panic and sadness. I took a deep breath in, I smelled something sickly to my stomach, a very familiar smell. Blood I realized.

"What happened? Whose hurt?" I frantically asked. God how I hate being blind! No one took a breath to tell me.

"Someone tell me NOW!" I screamed the last part, my patience was wearing thin fast. Someone sighed and began explaining.

"We are looking at a naked girl with white and blue wings. Her body is next to a small building that I believe has underground routes making it massive. The girl is covered in blood and she has many claw marks and scars. She looks to be about 13 maybe 14. Her breathing is labored. Fang, Angel, and Nudge are fixing her up the best that we can." Max paused for a second. "My voice just said that she is the girl we had to find, I didn't know we were already in Nevada."

"Thanks Max, but you could have left out that she was naked." I tried to lighten the mood, but it was dampened to thick. Max took my hand and placed it on, what I believe is the girl's head. I slowly traced her eyebrows and her high cheek bones. Her dry cracked lips and over the many claw marks surfacing her face. I resisted the urge to run my hand through her hair. My hand traveled down her scared and clawed neck to her collar bone. I stopped there not wanting to invade her personal space. I moved my hand over her to the top of her shoulder and down her arm carefully. She had several cuts but nothing major . . . Yet.

I could hear her labored breathing and tried to find the source of pain. My hand traveled to the last rib on her rib cage and her breath hitched up a notch. I felt the bone, it had been broken and maybe have left splinters.

"This bone right here is broken, may have left splinters in her lung. We should take her to Dr. Martinez."

"Alright." Fang's voice was almost a whisper. I began to wonder why he was taking this to heart so much more then any of the other victims we stumbled across. Maybe he always acted quite and had that sadness in his voice when we saw what some of the White Coats did. Maybe he knows her, that'd be a super shock considering Fang knows no body. No one made a move toward the girl. I sighed. I lifted my shirt over my head and pulled it over the young girl. I gently picked her up, bridle style.

"Someone tell me which way to Dr. Martinez's."

"36 degrees East-West." Max said proudly. I took off into the air and started my way there.

**At Dr. Martinez's house.**

"Oh dear! What happened!" Dr. Martinez questioned.

"We think she was attacked by Erasers, but it's unsure." Max said. The sadness ripped into her voice. I heard Fang's boots clunk on the wood floor over to where Max was. I frowned knowing I didn't have anyone that way. I carried the girl into a room that smelled like cleaning supplies, and over use of bleach.

"Here, let me take her." Fang said behind me. I felt arms begin to lift her up out of mind and I was sure it was okay to let her go. I heard Fang grunt as her received all of her weight. I held back a laugh. I could hear a small thud and the sound of metal clinking together. Someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me into a different room. I could hear the TV going and chatter from many parts of room and clanks and clonks here and there. Sometimes it can be overwhelming, this super hearing and smells. I could smell cookies in the oven and different scents of Nudge's perfume. That was mixed up with a flower smell and seemed to be drifting in different places. I carefully walked forward and listened to how the sound echoed and stopped in places. I took a step to my left and the echo stopped short in front of a big object. I turned and slowly sat down on a couch next to someone. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up to a loud crash and felt a sharp but quick pain in my leg. I reached down and felt glass. I slowly pulled out a 2 inch thick piece of glass.

"Wha-" I was about to ask what happened but was stopped short when I heard yet another crash.

"Max! Nudge! Gazzy! Fang! Angel! Anyone!"

"Here" Nudge's calm voice sounded scared.

"Present!" Both Gazzy's and Angel's voice echoed.

"We're all good." Max said from a far corner.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked.

"The girl was scared when she woke up and somehow she made things fly around the room. I have sedated her so she can rest a bit longer till we find out how to proceed." Dr. Martinez's voice sounded very professional and calm.

"I know one thing. That girl, is dangerous." I heard the double meaning in Fang's words. Does Fang know this girl?

**Fang's POV**

She's alive. I thought she was killed when . . . I didn't want to dive into old memories, but how could I not when my past was in the other room? Does she remember me? Or did she forget the only one who was close to her during that dark time. And when did those White Coats get her? My little sister, Nox.


	3. Chapter 2: Powers

**Thank you for the 2 reviews, they inspired me to continue to write my fan fiction. This is also my first fan-fic for anyone who cares. Someone answer this; would you like longer chapters? And if any of you are wondering this is a IggyXOC fic. Any ideas and suggestions are welcomed. (I honestly don't have any idea where this story is going) On with the fiction!**

**Chapter 2: Powers**

**Nox's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I could hear the sizzle in the other room. I was in a blue Aeropostale t-shirt that reached my mid-thighs, and I was lying on a king sized mattress in a black room. On a dresser held a small hand-held laptop. Their was also fake tattoos and a few hundred dollars in cash. I could hear people talking outside my door, high and low voices. I listened closely hoping they weren't White Coats. Yes, their voices follow the Earth's beat. They aren't here to hurt me. I sighed a happy sigh. I relaxed into the pillows and soft comforter, only to shoot straight up when I heard a certain voice. It was Fang's, Fang. Did he come and get me? Did he miss me? Does he still love me? Or . . . Was a burden to him? Did he regret seeing my face again? Did I bring back unwanted, memories? I heard the soft click as the door knob started to turn open. In walked in a tall boy with strawberry blond hair. His eyes were a cloudy green with a milky look to them in his pupil. He looked like he could have a really sweet smile, he was also very strong looking and his muscles moved up his skin. He wore no shirt and had wings on his back like me. After him came Fang, his features haven't changed much since I last saw him. He was taller and had more bulk to him, his hair could of used a serious hair cut and his eyes were as black as ever. I could tell he looked nervous as he rubbed the side of his arm. After him followed a tall girl with blond hair with dark brown highlights. Her brown eyes seemed alive with determination and a will power I could never posses. The strawberry blond was the first to speak.

"Fang? Is she awake?" He asked, why would he ask a silly question when I was sitting in front of him wide awake? Was he blind? It would explain the milky look in his eyes.

"Yes, and she's listening." Fang's voice was deeper then expected, how many years has it been? 11? 12? When was the last time I saw him? The strawberry blond cleared his throat.

"Hi, my name is Ignatius, Iggy for short. That's Fang, the dark looking one, and Max with the brown eyes."

"I already know Fang. I'm Nox, do you mind telling me how I ended up here?"

"Well, we found outside of a small house, or so I was told. You were badly injured and scared. Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, helped you recover. We were hoping you tell us who you are and what happened." I tried to review the events in order but it was impossible. Their were so many different betrays and pains. So much pain. My vision started to turn black and I could feel nothing but that long pain I suffered. How I regretted what I did. I shivered and quickly snapped myself out of my depression state. I looked at the others telling them with my eyes that a refused to tell them my past. The only one who understood was Fang, his steady eyes, they blinked on every other Earth beat. I sighed, beat, where are you? Helped me help them. Help me help my brother. I laid back down suddenly tired, god I wish I could have some real clothes.

Just then a small angel looking child ran into the room. She carried a stuffed animal dressed as a angel.

"Max! Could Nox have some real clothes? She's uncomfortable in the t-shirt." The young girls voice was pitched and very intelligent. Max nodded and left the room. The small girl jumped on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Hi! My name is Angel!" She reached over and hugged my neck. She had a pretty good grip a strong grip. Not sure what else to do I hugged her back.

"Hi Angel, I'm Nox." She giggled a small child giggle.

"I know." Was all she said before she ran out of the room and the sound of her tiny feet soon vanished. I looked over at Fang and his face was concentrating on something as if deciding what word went into a cross-word puzzle.

"Fang? Are you alright?" Max's voice went from faded to sharp in less then 2 seconds. She was standing in front of Fang who was staring at me with concern? Guilt? Kindness? I'm not sure. I suddenly had a black mask over my head. As I pulled away the clothes that had been thrown at me, I watched as Max shooed everyone out. I heard the door click as it locked behind her. I quickly pulled underwear on, then the jean pants. I quietly walked over to the door and opened it. It was the last door in the short hallway. Their was a fresh smell of muffins, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and other breakfast treats. What surprised me the most was walking into the kitchen where Iggy was cooking. I thought he was blind?

_He is but he learned around it. _a small voice said in my head. Wha?

_Don't worry, it's Angel. I have the power to read minds and push thoughts into others. _

_Hasn't anyone told you that mind reading is like snooping? It's that a very kind thing to do . . . Unless is an enemy. _I thought back. I could see she almost let out a giggle. She sat on a small cough next to a boy about a year older. He had blond hair like Angel's and his eyes were a duller blue. Max sat on a love seat next to Fang with a girl in between them. She had dark hair and she had a very light color of brown on her skin.

"Who's hungry?" Iggy yelled happily from the dining room.

Everyone jumped up from the chairs and ran into the other room. They must be pretty hungry. I looked to see a very bulky man sitting in a chair away from the others, almost into the corner. His skin looked stretched out and his smile seemed lopsided. I realized he was only 7 years old, maybe less. Poor child. His eyes were a dissentient grey and full of a never ending pain. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV to the news. After sitting their watching boring cop reports, Iggy came out of the dinning room. I looked up as I saw him stop for a second. He quickly walked to the love seat and sat down.

"Want to stretch those wings?" Iggy asked hesitantly. I nodded and realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes." My voice was scratchy from lack of use. Iggy nodded and got up from the love seat and started toward the door.

"Would the others get worried?" I asked unsure. Iggy just shrugged. Iggy took off first and started flying toward a lake that was nearby. I followed.

"So, Nox, how old are you?" Iggy asked plain curious. I counted in my head as fast as I could.

"I think 13, maybe 14, I'm not sure." I said, still thinking.

"Oh, I'm 14. And you do know the only reason why I dragged you personally out here is because Max was getting ready to bombard you with questions. So I thought I'd save you and you could tell me a few things just so Max doesn't hit a nerve." His kindness shocked me. Here I was a complete and total stranger and he was saving me from the wrath of this Max person. I forgot was the dark haired one Max or was the blond one?

"Thank you, that was very kind." His Earth beat is very strong.

"So, where did you start out? Like at The School? Or in a different location?" Iggy's voice was calm and smooth.

"T-the School." I said looking back at old memories.

"Same. They are cruel." Iggy said with sadness.

"They took you eyesight didn't they?" I asked cautiously afraid to hit his nerve.

"Yes they did, they also took me from my family. I found them, but they wanted me to show off, they didn't really love me." Iggy almost whispered.

"I'm sorry Iggy." I said, I really as sorry. No one should have parents that don't love their child.

"It's okay. What about you? Or do you now want to talk about it?" I sighed, they would find out soon so why not?

"My parents were druggies, they smoked and drank way to much. My father was abusive and my mom soon died. I was 3 when my "father" sold me to The School." I made air quotes around father.

"Like Fang's parents?" Iggy asked trying to make a connection. I decided to play dumb.

"Fang's parents were druggies?" I asked in fake shock.

"Yeah he wa-" Iggy stopped short. He looked around as if trying to locate something. In a blink of an eye Iggy had a tranquilizer dart in his neck. His green eyes closed and his wings stopped beating. He started to fall out of the sky, his back was facing the ground so I could see his face that looked deep in sleep. He looked like a angel falling to Earth. I quickly used the tree's branches before he could hit the ground. The trees past him on over to the next and over again. This continue until we were back at Dr. Martinez's place. I carried him in and was tackled. Iggy fell from my grasp onto the hard wood floor, while the blond haired girl pinned me with fury in her eyes. What did I do?

"Stay outside until I come to get you, we're going to have a little chat." Her voice was frightening. She could scare a Great White if she used that voice. I quickly got up and felt eyes boring into me. I looked up at Fang who was very confused about something. I left the small house and walked until I got to a big oak. The tree leaned toward me in a protective stance. I saw the blond haired girl close the door as she left the house and gave me a glare of death.

**Okay tell me if u love it or hate, longer or shorter? Click the button below that says Review this Story, it gives me something to look forward to every time I check my e-mail. So give predictions on what you think will happen. What will Max say? How will Nox react? Why is Fang so confused? Wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding

**Thank you for the reviews and DigiBleach, yes I know there are spelling mistakes and missing words, I will look over my work much more carefully! (: reviews are greatly appreciated! Okay! To the fight between Max and Nox, who will win? Lets find out :D **

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

**Nox's POV**

The blond haired girl marched up to me wearing her death glare and pointed her finger up at me. I just remembered her name was Max short for Maximum Ride. Funny, I'm 3 inches taller then the great Maximum Ride. I tried and failed at hiding a smirk. Oh no, that really got her going. I swear if she could produce fire she would start a forest fire in no time with that temper.

"Why. Are. You. Smiling?" Each word was made into one sentence and each word dripped with venom. Max's face was in a fury, the tree leaned more towards me and branches wrapped around me. Max's face turned into . . . Curiosity? Worry? Maybe awed? Yes I think that's the word.

"I'm smiling because I'm 3 inches taller then the great Maximum Ride." That did it.

Max pounced on me and started wailing her fists into my face. I soon felt blood trickle into my mouth. I could feel my eyes turn pure black, my vision became red as I pin-pointed weak spots. I flipped Max over my head and jumped up in the blink of an eye. Maximum blinked, clearly amazed. I chuckled, that brought Max back to the fight at hand. She charged at me with her super speed but I easily dodged, stepping to the side. When I was at The School they taught me a few things about Maximum and a few more things about weak spots. Behind the knees, lower neck, just above the hip bone, and the most important, in between the wings. I targeted these spots on Max's body. Easy enough. I charged using the same super speed Max used. I hit just above the hip sending pain into her abdominal area. I then kicked her behind the knees and she quickly fell to the forest floor. I was about to make my next move but Max had taken off like a bullet into the sky.

I took off after her with my black wings and charged at her, literally. I had electricity zapping around me and onto Max. I grabbed her throat and threw her into a tree, which snapped in half. Max looked so pissed. She jumped up using her speed and tackled me into the ground. The Earth rumbled underneath me, it was worried. Max was out for the kill. She began to punch me repeatedly, each time my head snapped back. I was sure that I was going to have a black eye and fat lips. Max didn't stop at my face but to continued to my arms and wings. I heard a sickening crack and soon after a shark pain in my right wing. My beautiful black and blue wing. It hurts like hell!

I turned my attention back to Max, she looked possessed by something . . . Or someone. I slapped her, hard. She blinked as if unclear as to were she was and why she had blood coming down from her nose. I wrapped my long fingers around her neck and began to throttle her. I flipped her over and pinned her down, still choking her. Her face soon turned into a bright red from lack of oxygen. I suddenly was very aware of her pulse running under my hands. The thick rich blood that pumped through her veins. If I leaned down just a little I could- No! don't think about that Nox, you swore to never drink blood since . . . I never finished the thought as I was roughly pushed off of Max. I landed on my broken wing and let out a yelp of pain. I quickly turned my head toward whoever pushed me and stared into my brother's black eyes. He tried to cover his sorrow and regret under that mask but it didn't help. I knew him too well. What did he regret? Did he regret leaving me? Or . . . Did he regret me coming back? I stared into his eyes, as they slowly turned into concern. He saw my right wing drooping, the bruises located on every inch of visible skin, and the soon to be black eye. My lip and nose were bleeding, so my mouth was filled with this copper taste.

"I didn't hurt Iggy, someone shot him with a dart!" I quickly protested. Max was still catching her breath.

"Reall- *cough* -y? But why *long intake of breath* were you with *exhale* him?" I blinked trying to understand what this girl was saying while gasping, wheezing, and coughing.

"Iggy was with me because he wanted to make sure that you didn't 'hit any nerves' was what he said. He asked me a few things but didn't reach to many boundaries." I stole a glace at Fang. Fang, what happen to your easy smile? You use to always smile at me . . .

"Oh." Max blushed a small blush and picked herself up and walked back inside. And then their were two! Goody!

"Nox, what happened? After I left what happened." I knew the exact moment he was talking about.

"Which time? You left, like, 3 times Fang." I looked down at found a very interesting stick. I heard Fang sigh.

"What happened after I left with the Flock, when I left The School." His voice sounded wary and unsure.

"I spent a year in freakin' hell! You left me all alone Fang! You left me to face those White Coats, those people who didn't follow the Earth's beat! Fang you left me to get experimented on over and over. At one point I had green and purple poka-dotted skin!" I earned a small smile from Fang.

God I missed him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Fang was hesitant at first but gave me a loving hug back. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck and took in a deep breath. I could tell he missed me too. What he didn't know is that Max was stomping her way over to us. I tried to hold in my groan as she approached. Max slapped the back of Fang's head.

"Ow! What th-"

"What the hell Fang?" Max screamed at him. Fang went into lock down, I could see a flash of hurt and it quickly disappeared into his composed features.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know damn what!" Max screamed at him again. **(A/N: Sorry for the language, Max is just pissed (: and moving on.) **

"I can't hug my sister?" Fang asked, his guard was on high but Max's face softened.

"You mean real sister? A biological sister? That's why you two looked so much alike."

She had a point. I had jet black hair that reached my waist. My eyes were almost blacker then Fangs (if possible) Hell our wings looked alike.

"Care to explain?" Max asked. I shook my head at Fang. He shook his head slowly following mine. His serious face slowly moving back and forth started to put me into a fit of laughter. He smiled, that old smile I always love to see. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"I missed you so much Fang." I whispered, but was sure Max heard.

"I missed you too Nox." He whispered back.

"Nox?" If Max had cat ears they would have been straight up. I blushed slightly and looked at Fang for him to explain.

"I always was the one who talked. You just smiled and nodded." I smiled and nodded at Fang. Fang actually gave a little laugh. Max sat their wide eyed at the sisterly, brotherly bonding.

"Nox is her name. It means darkest in Latin." Fang explained. I nodded. Max just stared at us with a small but extremely happy smile. I was happy again.

**Max's POV**

I stared at Fang and Nox. Fang has never looked as happy as he is now, his face so full of love and care. But I bet as soon as we enter the house again that stupid mask will come up. I liked seeing him like this. Why did they separate? How come I don't remember her from The School? Did she go to The School? How long have they known each other? I looked back and forth at them, they seem to know each other very well, so they couldn't of just met. I would question Fang later. I watched as they talked about different things, catching up I guess. Fang smiled now and then, not that fake smile, but a real smile. God I wish he smiled at me more often- No! Bad Max! Bad Max!

_Don't push away your feelings Maximum. _The oh great Voice was back, ugh!

_Just stay out of my head Mr. Voice! _I mentally screamed at the Voice. I felt him slowly disappear. Was it really that easy? No . . . I looked up to see clouds rolling in and felt a few rain drops on my face. I turned to look at Nox, thinking she would be excited, but no. Her eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. If you looked closer you could see tear streaks down her face. Why would rain make her sad? It's just rain. I was about to roll my eyes when they landed on and also sad looking Fang. He wasn't crying but he was sad, he had a small frown and his eyes were watching Nox's every move. My teeth started chattering.

"C-c-can w-we g-go in s-s-s-side?" I asked thorough my chattering teeth. Damn rain is cold.

They simply nodded and made our way back to the small house. Nox kept staggering and almost fell over twice. Fang kept catching her and steadying her again and again. Even now he showed more life then before, I now regret beating up his already injured sister.

**Fang's POV**

I practically had to carry Nox to the house. I was slightly pissed at Max for breaking her wing. I mean was that really necessary? I looked down at my baby sister, well she's not a baby anymore but she will always be my little sister. She seemed very tired, rain didn't help. It must remind her of . . . I shook my head of the thought and focused on getting her back home in one piece. Or, just all of her. Dr. Martinez needs to looked her over, again. Why did you have to go for the kill, Max? Poor little sister. I wrapped my arm around my shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug, but left my arm around her. I missed her so much. I turned to look at Max and I knew I was going to get bombarded with questions and I wasn't ready for that. I wanted this peace to remain peaceful. I want to catch up with my sister. Once we got inside we really didn't expect the time, it was 10:27 PM. Everyone was sound asleep. I looked down at Nox and picked her up. I carried her to the room I was staying with Iggy and placed her on my bed. I carefully tucked both of her wings into the right place. I was about to turn and leave but Nox reach out and grabbed my hand.

"Please. Please don't go." She whispered. I nodded.

"I won't leave." I said simply. I sat their on her bed side as I watched her fall into a deep sleep.

**Okay! Originally I called this chapter Fighting Maximum, but then I got to the brotherly sisterly bonding and had to call it Bonding. Sorry for you Iggy fans, Iggy will be in the next chapter, for sure! (: Also 2 more things. I learned that Erebos was the Greek god of darkness and his consort was Nyx (for any of you House of Night fans) and I would have had this chapter up earlier last night but we had a big storm and lost power. Even more saddening I lost 2 ½ pages of this chapter in 10 pt font. ): but fear not it auto-saved and got most of the chapter :D **

**See that button below? That one that says Review this Story? Click it. **


	5. Chapter 4: Sunsets

**I need your help fellow readers. I can't think of which setting I want for Iggy's and Nox's first kiss. Which will be coming up soon! Here are the choices. 1) Stary night by the lake side. 2) A accidental kiss after a certain life saving event (sorry can't tell!) or 3) A kiss while flying. Leave reviews of which one you would like or a totally different one. I'm open for suggestions. Just a heads up it won't happen for another 4 or 5 chapters, and if you chose the 2****nd**** one it may be another 6 depending on what I think should happen. **

**OKAY! Before I give away to much info, I'll duck tape my mouth so you guys can read. :D **

**Chapter 4: Sunsets **

**Fang's POV**

I quietly left the room as Nox fell into her slumber. I walked out into the kitchen to find a snack or something microwavable. I felt like those corny robbers who will steal an apple or something, put their hands in their pockets and start whistling a show tune. I opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. I turned around and found myself looking down at Max. If only she could see how cute she looked when she was ready to interrogate people. Before she could open her mouth I stopped her.

"Yeah, I know I have to explain." Max crossed her arms, waiting.

I rolled my eyes and did an Emo flip to keep the hair out of my eyes. Note to self: Get hair cut. I walked to the sofa and sat down. Max sat down next to me, arms still crossed, still waiting.

"Before I explain, answer me this. Why did you look like you were going to murder Nox?"

I had never seen Max look that way. It was so out of character. Confusion and concentration over took Max's face.

"I don't know what even happened. One minute I was walking over to Nox while the Voice was saying, stop don't do this, I wasn't even going to fight her. But my vision went black and I couldn't see anything. Next thing I know Nox is under me covered in blood, and she began to choke me. I was still trying to figure out what the heck happened." Max wasn't lying.

"Weird." I said. Max rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it was the Voice?" I asked plainly curious. She shrugged. Not seeming to think it was important.

"Now explain Nox." Max said a little impatiently. I sighed.

"I can only tell you some things. Some things only Nox can tell you, I don't even know the whole thing. And you can't go and tell the whole Flock. Okay?" She nodded and I began.

**Nox's POV (A/N: Sorry you can't find out till Nox is ready to tell you. ^.~)**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my wing. And quickly turned into battle mode. I pounced whoever and pinned him/her to the ground. I was very surprised when I realized it was Iggy.

"Sorry." I whispered shyly. I don't know, but something about Iggy makes me shy and very nervous. He chuckled as I got up off of him.

"What were you going before I tackled you?" I asked, I was trying to figure out why I felt pain in my wing at 3:00 AM.

"I was cleaning your wounds, mostly your wing. Some of the muscles where ripped."

"Why are you doing it this late? Or should I say early?"

"I woke up about a half an hour ago and Max explained what she thinks happened. She said she was sorry and didn't mean it. Plus you have been through hell and back and it was the least I could do."

"Oh, thanks." I said shyly yet again. I carefully laid back down on the bed and leaned back, my head supported my pillows, I relaxed my tense muscles. He continued to poke and clean my wing and the cuts from the Erasers. Every now and then his fingers would brush against my skin and I would shiver from the electricity that passed over me. I'm pretty sure as he was cleaning a cut on my neck he shivered too.

"What's it like?" I asked all of a sudden. Iggy got a very confused look on his face. I should have been clearer.

"I mean, what's it like to be blind? How do you cope?"

"Oh, it's different, but all of my other senses are heightened so I can cope pretty easily." Iggy didn't sound hurt by my question, which made me want to try a new power I found out about over a week ago.

"Do you wish you could see again?" I asked in a curious, but acting, voice. Iggy nodded and sighed.

"I've forgotten what the sunset looks like. I wish I could see it again." I gave a slight laugh.

"I think I could fix that problem, if you want." Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"How?" His voice sounded doubtful but eager.

"I could give you the ability to see, but it won't be permanent. I don't want to do it if it will make you sad when he can't see again." I said, unsure of what his answer would be.

"Like I said, I want to see the sunset again. Just once." Iggy was willing enough and excitement was clear in his eyes.

"Okay, hold very still." I commanded. He nodded and seemed to freeze on the spot. I carefully placed both of my hands of either side of his face and took a deep breath. I concentrated and soon felt my spirit leave me and enter Iggy's body. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness. I felt warm hands on either side of my face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nox? I still can't see anything." His voice sounded like mine, higher and clearer. Did I have a New York accent? I laughed, it was deep and sounded more like a chuckle.

"Open your eyes." I commanded in a gentle voice. He did what he was told.

**Iggy's POV**

I felt so different, I felt like I was compacted into a smaller body. I could feel something warm in my hands and I was only wearing a shirt. My senses seemed dulled out, but I still couldn't see. When I told Nox that, I heard my voice was higher and more shrill. I had my suspicions but didn't bother them until I heard Nox say in my voice to open my eyes. I did as I was told and gasped. I was looking at myself! My face was smiling kindly. My hair was spiked in the front and hanged down to my eyebrows. It was strawberry blond and seemed totally crazy. The strangest thing was that I could see everything in the room, I mean everything. Every dust particle in the air, every shadow and every curve were heightened. I also had this burning sensation in my throat. It was on fire and painful. It was like I hadn't had water in over a year.

"Yeah, ignore the burning feeling. I can't have you loose control." My face did a half smile while my eyes went wide.

"I'm I in your body?" I asked quietly. My body's head nodded calmly. This is what she meant by giving me back my sight, but only for a little while.

"How did you do that? I mean what are you? Do you always see like this?" I blurted question after question trying to get answers from this unknown girl.

"How I did it is I switched both of our spirits into each other's body. You can only stay in my body for 24 hours or you will be trapped for the rest of your life. Or whenever my body dies. What I am is half vampire so 50%, 4% avian, and 46% human . . . As far as I know, and yes I always see like that. It's part of the vampire thing." My voice - Nox - quickly explained, faster than Nudge but my ears caught every word.

"So your just gonna let me walk around in your body?" Nox shrugged and smiled kindly.

"Why would you do that for someone you barely know?" I could see my eyes go distant in thought.

"If Fang trusts you then I trust you. I guess. I'm still having difficulty with the trust thing." I nodded in understanding and realized she couldn't see me. I saw a flash of being locked in a bird cage again but Fang was staring at me intently whispering something. It flashes away before I could question it.

"You know Fang?" I asked. I-Nox nodded.

"Why, what did you see?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I saw me in a cage staring at Fang, he was whispering something but it was dulled out, the vision was kinda fuzzy." I stared at my face that looked beyond shocked.

"Please don't look though any of my memories. Please." Her voice sounded so pained and sad. I wanted to wrapped my arms around her and comfort her. Wait, where did that come from?

"I won't Nox, but I must know. What's your connection with Fang? He's never mentioned you." Nox rolled her now cloudy eyes.

"Of course, it's so like him not to talk about me. I'm Fang's little sister, by a year I think." I froze. Fang has a sister? Why would he never talk about her? What happened for them to separate? Was it our fault that we took Fang away?

"What happened?" I asked in a quite voice, and resisted the urge to look through her memories. I saw a dark look pass over her-my face.

"I won't go into detail about anything but I have known Fang since I was born. We stayed with our parents for 3 years, or well I did, Fang had already stayed a year. Our mother died and our father sold Fang to The School, I was so upset . . ." Her voice trailed off in a heart breaking sadness while remembering the memory. She took a long shaky breath and continued.

"I . . . left home and The School caught me a few months after Fang left. When I got there I was so happy to see him, but that way he looked, cover in bruises and cuts, and emotional scars. It hurt my heart like hell, the worst was he didn't talk to me when I came. He stared at me with horror. Like I was some poison here to eat at him. When night came and you all were asleep, he finally talked to me. Me and him talked every night until that White Coat came and took you guys away. Fang didn't even remember me! He left me their for a year thinking he was dead. I freed myself for 3 years, always on the run, always hiding. _They_ found me again and made me live hell again. I lost track of the minutes, the months, the years I was stuck there. The entire time thinking my brother was dead. The only thing that I kept counting was the Earth's beat. That beat was the only thing that kept me sane. I was shocked to see him alive . . ." Nox ended up in tears at the end. I wrapped my skinny arms around her and waited for her to finish.

"I'm . . . sorry. I didn't . . . mean to break down. Nor did . . . I mean to tell you everything. Something . . . About you makes me spill my guts out." She sobbed in between words but I knew what she was saying. I grabbed my hand and pulled her/my body outside. The sun was about to rise and I wanted to see it with Nox beside me. Er, well mentally. Before I left the house I stopped and looked at my self in the mirror. Nox had tons of scars and cuts, she was bruised and looked terrible. Once I got over her injuries and I really looked at her. Her eyes were a dark oxen but had gold speckles in them if you looked closely. Her hair was in rigged layers down to her waist. Her lips were a natural pink and were full. Her eye lashes were long and dark, making her eyes stand out more. She had soft freckles across her cheeks and nose. She was more beautiful than any goddess, her olive tone skin and hair were beautiful together. If only they weren't covered in scars and bruises.

I dragged my body/Nox outside and carefully opened her wings ignoring the pain in the right one. They were 15 feet long in full length and were a sleek black. The tips of every feather looked like it was dipped in a vivid blue. I slowly folded them back up and grabbed my hand/Nox's hand and dragged her to the lake nearby. I sat down and she followed. Nox had remained quite since her break down but I knew things were going to be different when I was around her. I turned and watched the sun rise taking a mental image of every color, every cloud, every ripple that passed on the water. I still held Nox's hand tightly in my slim one.

**Awww! Touching moment! So you guys have now seen the soft side of Nox that will rarely come out even around Fang. Yes, things are peaceful and quiet for once as Nox settles in her new home. The only thing Nox doesn't know is that it won't remain that way *smiles evily* You also found out a few things about Nox's dark and lonely past, what you heard is not even the worst of what happen to her and Fang. **

**Okay people, lets get serious. See the button below that says Review this Story with a bubble icon? Well if you click it you go straight to Narina after you give your reaction :D *cough* not *cough* :] **


	6. Chapter 5: Say it!

**I don't really have anything to say right now . . . **

_**Nox**_**: Are you sure? It feels good to release all energy**

**Me****: Like you would know, you just exploded in front of Iggy**

_**Nox**_**: I can't help it if he's kinda cute. *blushes* **

**Me****: You LIKE him!**

_**Nox**_**: Do not!**

**Me****: Do to **

_**Nox**_**: I don't like him! **

**Me****: You LOVE him, Nox! **

Fang**: Who does Nox love? **

**Me****: Iggy! *snickers and runs away* **

**Chapter 5: Say it! **

**Nox's POV **

I happily sighed as I felt the wind beneath my wings again. I has been torture for the past 3 weeks to not be able to fly. I am now fully healed, thank you Earth. I have gotten closer to the Flock but still keep my distance and don't talk often. I really stay clear of that mind reader Angel, and that chatter box Nudge. Angel could go though my memories and see everything while Nudge just gives me a headache. So far I have only really hanged out with Iggy and of course Fang. I've gotten very much closer to Iggy and he always tries to understand Fang's and I's dark past. Iggy is also very careful whenever he holds my hand when I'm mad or nervous. His strong beat gives me more strength, sometimes more then what the Earth can give me. The only person who hasn't accepted me into the Flock was Max. When ever I caught her staring at me her face was always full of sorrow and anger. It's getting annoying if you ask me. What's super weird is that sometimes Max and Fang will stare at each other as emotions play on their faces. It's like their having a conversation without talking, I've never seen Fang act like that . . . But anyway.

We are now flying to the middle of North Dakota, why? Because there are other, and new, bird children. It's our job to collect them and train them to fight ITex. Or so says the 'Voice.' I don't agree, the poor kids have been put through hell and 7 OTHER bird kids come and train them to fight and kill. Can't they just have a break? Max needs one, badly. She's always tense and ready to spring. I wish we could go to a mid-night concert or something cool. Just once. But noooo, we have to save the world and blah blah blah. I know that I'm not taking this seriously but if the 'Voice' keeps saying "Max you have to save the world." then why are we still here? I'm only here because Fang doesn't want me to leave. I can't make any promises. I smiled as I thought came crawling into my head. I looked over at Iggy and carefully sped up my flying to catch up to him and Gazzy.

"Iggy." I whispered into his ear. He jumped a little and forgot to flap dropping at least 2 feet. I followed him.

"Nox, don't do that!" He whispered/yelled back. I held back a laugh and smile that tugged at my lips.

"Sorry, but I have a little prank I want to pull on Max and need your help." I whispered. Iggy's face frowned but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Max will slaughter us is we pulled anything on her." He whispered back.

"But she's so tense and wound up it will be so funny to see how she reacts." Angel glided over to us.

"Nox, that plan could work. How did you come up with it?" I shrugged the best I could while flying.

Iggy, Angel, you guys in?" They both nodded. We began to discus the plan.

This was gonna be so good! Right now I was in Angel's body, Angel was in Iggy's body, and Iggy was in mine. He kept looking in the mirror. Wiredo.

"Okay are we clean on the plan?" They both nodded and we entered the room Max, Fang and I shared.

**10 Minutes Ago. **

"Thanks." Max mumbled as she look the 3 keys from the teenager at the desk. He was making goo-goo eyes at Max and me, frankly Fang did not like some random teenager hitting on his little sister and . . . I guess girlfriend? Not sure, their confusing. Anyway. The teenager named Joe, what kind of name is that?, has the gull to write down his phone number and give it to Max and me. All the while Fang is givin the guy death glares, along with Max. I must confess I was kinda flirting back, but come on he was cute. Max looks at the paper as she walks by a trash can, crumples it up and throws it away with him standing RIGHT THERE. It was funny to see the look on his face. I gave a finger wave to Joe, knowing I would never call him.

We got to the three rooms we were going to have to share. Knowing me, Fang and Iggy both came up to me and stood at both of my sides. I crossed my arms and leaned my weight on one leg. Iggy knew to back off before I got real irritated, but Fang, stayed. I was glad on the inside that he didn't want me to suffer in the rest of the group. He knew my dislike of people, call me anti-social, I know it's true. I didn't let that happy feeling show, I gave him a glare and he gave one back. Grr, he can be so irritating sometimes! And so gosh darn stubborn.

Eventually we decided that Nudge and Angel should share the queen bedroom, Gazzy and Iggy got the twin room, and Max, Fang and me got the quite with 1 king bed and a single bed. I didn't like to sleep alone (Fang always sleeps in my room or I sleep in his room) so Fang and I decided we could share the king bed and Max could have the single. I entered grabbed Angel from their room and entered Iggy's and Gazzy's room. I shooed Gazzy out and quickly shut the door and locked it. I turned around smiling evily.

**Present Time**

I entered my room and found Max, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge all chatting away and watching TV. I smiled innocently and went up to Max. I jumped onto her lap and hugged her. She gently petted my now blond curly hair.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Max asked kindly and very sweetly. It reminded me of how a mother should really treat her children, something I have never experienced.

"Am great! I was wondering if we could get ice cream?" I pouted my lip and gave her the bambi eyes.

"Of course, Angel." I flinched back and looked at her confused.

"Angel? I'm not Angel." I asked in a confused and innocent voice. Max blinked and look startled.

"Honey, you are Angel." She gave a shaky laugh, but still looked worried.

"What are you talkin about? I'm not Angel, it's me Nox." I smiled at her. Her face went very confused and blank.

"Then whose Nox?" Max looked over at my body who was staring intently at the mirror, as if trying to figure out a very confused puzzle.

"Max, I can see but why am I in Nox's body?" Fake panic filled my voice. Max's, Nudge's, Gazzy's and Fang's eye were as big as diner plates. Max stared at Iggy's body who sat in a frozen like state staring at nothing.

"Angel? Honey?" Max walked up to Iggy's body, who began to cry.

"Max! I can't see anything! Its all black, did the White Coats get us again?" Iggy's voice was angle like and filled of fear. Max looked around unsure of what to do. Max's face was filled of fear and uncertainty. She looked at Fang who just shrugged, still wide eyed. Iggy/Angel was crying hard now and my body/Iggy looked ready to pounce the mirror, I stood their with a blank expression staring at Max. She let out an angry roar and hit the wall. I looked at my body/Iggy, and we both composed our features.

"Say it." Iggy said. I shook my head. He came over and started to tickle me.

"Say it, Nox! Say it! Say it!" Iggy's voice chanted over and over. Angel joined in and tackled my body/Iggy.

"Say it, Iggy! Say the Magic word!" She began to tickle my body/Iggy the good part about that is I'm not ticklish. He pinned his own body to the ground.

"The magic word is . . ." Iggy began and we all finished.

"UNCLE!" We all screamed it at the top of our lungs, and fell on top of each other in a fit of giggles. Max had anger and confusion on her face, Fang had amusement and worry. Nudge and Gazzy stared at us like we were on crazy pills.

"You Got Punk'd!" I said in a sing-song voice to Max. Her face left all confusion and was now boiling rage.

"Yes, Nox, sister of Fang and 13 years old, TRICKED the great Maximum Ride. WOO!" I said jumping around. Max looked like she was trying to contain her anger and failing.

"I'm going for a fly." Max said through clenched teeth. She got off the bed and slammed the door shut as she left. I giggled, a child laugh.

"Okay let's switch back." I said calmly. Seeing Max leave unfazed me while the others were trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Aww, I like seeing in this body!" My voice whined. Fang's head snapped to stare at my body/Iggy.

"No, Iggy." We sat in a small circle as I passed our spirits to the right bodies. It took a few times but eventually I got it.

"That was so much fun! But I didn't want Max to get so angry." Angel's said, the sparkle in her eyes reminding me of my mother. I nodded slowly and crawled into the bed with Fang. I let out a long, hard breath and fell flat on the bed. I was exhausted from using my powers. It happens every time, but this time I had to switch three spirits instead of just two. Fang gently brushed his fingers through my hair the way he use to when we were in the School. I let out a sigh as someone took my hand. I tense up but relaxed quickly when realizing it was only Iggy. I fell asleep while Fang ran his fingers through my long hair and rubbing in-between my wings.

**Fang's POV **

Nox was getting stronger, and she only 13! I felt bad for Max but it was funny to see them switch bodies. I ran my fingers through Nox's hair as she relaxed. She looked so tired, it must have taken a lot to move three spirits to different bodies four times. Iggy silently walked up to the bed side and took Nox's hand. She tense up before she peaked out of her eyes and saw it was only Iggy. She let herself relax again and quickly fell asleep. I continued to run my fingers through her hair calmly, as I watched Iggy out of the corner of my eye. What was going on between the two of them? They have been sending a lot of time together. And what about Iggy's comment about how he liked to see in Nox's body? How did Nox portray the world? I know Nox is 50% vamp but did it make a difference? I need to get to the bottom of this before it eats at me while I sleep.

"So . . ." I said awkwardly. I was never good at these types of things, even when they were one of my Flock members.

"So . . ." Iggy said back, though not as awkward.

"You and Nox?" I asked trying to see how to get the conversation rolling. Iggy blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm not sure. I like Nox, that way but . . . I don't know if she likes me. She's so confusing, and has trouble trusting me. She trusts you 100%." I could hear a tint of jealousy as he said the last sentence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The was an awkward pause as Nox mumbled something.

"How long?" I asked Iggy.

"Since her saving me and dragging my unconscious butt back."

"Oh." Was all I said and needed to say. Iggy's face went blank as he stared at me, straight in the eyes. It was so weird how he could do that.

"Say it." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him. He punched my shoulder lightly.

"Say it, Mr. Emo." Iggy's face broke into a huge smile.

"Uncle!" I said while holding up my hands. I smiled a real smile.

**Nox has recovered for 1 day and is already causing trouble. How typical. **

_**Nox**_**: Hey you wrote it not me! **

**Me****: True . . . **

_**Nox**_**: I have a few other things in mind, that wasn't the badest thing I have and will do **

**Me****: Oh jeez. **

**Nox causing trouble, Max pissed, Iggy and Nox getting closer and closer, Fang wanting to protect his sister, and this so called 'Army'? What's that about? I don't know. If you look below there is a button that is screaming CLICK ME, CLICK ME! **


	7. Chapter 6: Thick and Rich

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. DancingSuferSoccerPlayer, you will find out what's wrong with Max in later chapts, this book takes place somewhere at the end of MAX pretend FANG never happened. I'll R&R anyone's stories, just ask (: Seraphina611572, I meant Narina like the Chronicles of Narina XD inside joke. The army thing will come up through out the story (I don't want to give too much info) as for the Uncle thing, it was a game way back when there wasn't video games or colored TV's (*gasp*) Two or more players will try to make the other say Uncle, not sure why, but they did. They tickled or fought, played pranks on each other till one said Uncle. Not sure why I put it in the story it just seemed like Nox's thing to do stuff like that. Also I'm posting at least 1 chapter a day, it's coming along. I don't think I can finish it by Friday, Nerds-will-rule-the-world but I can try for end of next month . . . Maybe. (:**

**Adult themes in this chapter, be mature. **

**Chapter 6: Thick and Rich**

**Nox's POV **

After my little prank of switching bodies with the other Flock members, it became official that Maximum Ride hates my guts. It's true, she took my outside onto the roof to lecture me. Me, like who does this chick thinks she is? Yeah she's suppose to save the world and crap but yelling at your crushes little sister is not a good way to go for a relationship. After about 2 minutes I had to leave, Max yelling at me reminded me of my worthless parents. I had to leave. I jumped off the side of the building and flew to the mountains I saw over 200 miles away. I used sonic speed and arrived in minutes. I sat there and fought back tears. I never cried, it showed weakness and gave White Coats and my parents satisfaction. I watched as the sun began to rise and realized I have been up here the entire night. Fang is probably worried sick by now. Oh well. I sat on the rocky floor, my face facing the inside of the cave. Since I was a vampire and all, I craved darkness, almost more then blood. The burn in my throat became stronger. Nox! Don't think about blood, it hurts to much. I rubbed my throat trying to ease the burning from the outside. I crawled to the very back of the cave and took strength from the darkness and rocks that surrounded me.

"Nox!" My name echoed in the long cave, I knew that voice anywhere, but didn't answer.

"Nox." The voice said my name in a calmer tone and seemed very close. I felt a hand rest of my shoulder and flinched back.

"Nox, it's Fang, remember?" Fang's voice was sincere and gentle, he only used that tone with me. Not even his annoying girlfriend got to hear it. I leaned into his touch for protection. He took my chin and turned my face to look straight at his. Fang sighed.

"When's the last time you had anything to drink? You're deathly pale and starving yourself won't help with anything." Fang wanted me to drink blood. I . . . couldn't. Not after . . .

"I can't, not after what happened." Fang sighed again.

"Please? I'm not asking you to drink humans but at least an animal?" Fang said please! He really wanted me to drink blood.

"Fine, animals, not humans, and you have to come with me." My voice was croaky and scratchy. Fang silently nodded, pleased with that answer. I walked out of the cave slowly, with each step leaving my dark realm and into the light. Fang followed me, every now and then I would see his eyebrows scrunch up in concern or confusion. I looked down at the nearly invisible ground below. I jumped off in a diving pose. Fang followed and snapped his wings open fast. I, on the other hand, didn't. I let myself feel the adrenaline of falling. I snapped my wings open at the last second and carefully landed on the ground. I half way folded my wings in and looked up at the stunned Fang. I smirked and started my way into the forest. Different animal blood filled my lungs and almost sent me on a frenzy. I stayed calm and focused on the smells of the flowers around me and the large trees. I turned to look at Fang, he nodded and took stance behind a tree, still watching me. I let my senses become filled with the rich sent of blood. I grew fangs and my eyes became pure black, no white what so ever. I smelled a deer near a river not far from here and quickly chased after it. I tackled it down without any work or hassle. I bit into its neck and felt the blood slide down my throat. It eased the burning but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I smelled human blood nearby and couldn't stop myself. I could feel Fang following me but didn't pay attention to him. Blood, blood, blood. I arrived at a camp site with two adults and three children. Fang came up behind me and pulled me back. My vampire side fought but my logical side didn't. I wanted to loose this battle. My eyes became their normal dark brown and my fangs descended back into my mouth. Sanity came back to me. I let Fang pull me away, far enough I couldn't smell the humans blood. Thick and rich, smooth and tastes of wonder. I miss human blood.

"Nox! Nox?" Fang voice sounded unsure, it has been awhile since I had hunted. I missed the sweet taste. Sweet, sweet blood. I turned my head lazily to look at Fang. He relaxed when I proved I wasn't dead.

"Fang, I want their blood, I want it. I don't want the guilt, the guilt of killing innocently." My voice was no longer croaky and sore, it was smooth and sounded like the sweetest sound your ears ever heard. My hair no longer had spilt ends it was now in perfect layers, it curled and waved here and there. My skin was more olive toned, instead of my old pale olive.

"Nox, you changed, again." Fang let out a small laugh.

"We should go back, the Flock has been searching for you all night. They're resting now, I of course continued." I smiled at his words. I let him help me up and we both snapped our wings opened, and flew back to the hotel.

**(*Break*)**

"NOX!" Max's voice was loud, I didn't respond to my name, I've grown up not to.

I was sitting in the suite, on the king bed with Fang and Iggy sitting at my sides. Fang was watching my face while Iggy gentle rubbed the spot between my wings. It felt so good, I zoned out and focused on that simple touch. I suddenly felt a sting in my cheek, I was brought back to Earth unwillingly. Max stood there stunned, she didn't understand why she hit me. Fang and Iggy both had there mouths wide open, stunned and shocked. I wasn't. I was use to physical pain and no longer responded to it, same with my name.

"Nox, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Max's voice sounded far away and very numb. Angel walked up to Max.

"Max, what's cutting?" Angel asked curiously. Fang and Max's heads snap to my face. I just kept my glare on Max, never moving. Iggy had confusion and worry on his features.

"Nox, why are you thinking about that?" Max asked in her 'do what I say or die' tone. Because I'm numb Max, so very numb.

"She's thinking 'because I'm numb, Max. So very numb.' What does numb mean?" Angel asked calmly. I was going to choke her in her sleep if she didn't shut the hell up.

"I don't do it anymore!" I said loudly. Iggy and Fang both looked at me.

"I know, Nox." Fang patted my shoulder. I looked down and stared at my hands in disappointment in myself.

"Nox, why did you leave in the middle of the conversation?" Max asked.

"It wasn't a conversation if you were yelling at me and not letting me speak." I whispered, but I knew she heard me. Fang looked at Max.

"You _yelled _at her?" Fang asked in fury. Max had regret on her face, good. Fang on the other hand looked plain pissed, he remembers, he knows how that could affect me. I placed my hand on his shoulder as if to stop him from attacking. He looked at me, conflicted by his emotions. He let out a sigh.

"Lets just sleep, Nox you look tired." Fang said calmly, I knew he was holding back anger.

"But we need to get this army together be-." Gazzy cut Max off like he didn't hear her speak.

"And you look different." Gazzy said. I stiffened and nodded once.

"Yeah, she is different looking." Angel said as she pranced to stand in front of me.

"How is she different?" Iggy asked, completely confused. Angel sent him a mental picture of me, Iggy smiled.

"You do look different, why's that?" Iggy asked curiously. I didn't answer, I got up and left the room. I walked into Iggy's room and laid down on his bed. Fang and Iggy came in calmly. I was huddled in a tight ball, my chest felt like it was bring pulled apart and burned. Memories flashed over and over in my head, I felt all the pain, heard all the screams of mercy, I saw them die over and over. I let out a scream, begging it to stop. I couldn't hear Fang's words as I pass out unconscious.

**What's wrong with Nox? What memories were flashing, whose pain was she feeling? Why is Max out to get her? What's with the army? Read & Review! **


	8. Chapter 7: Screams of Music

**I'm just gonna go straight onto the story, Enjoy! Adult Themes, Be Mature.**

**Chapter 7: Screams of Music **

**Fang's POV**

Nox screamed at the top of her lungs, before finally passing out. I felt her pain, I remembered every moment. I sighed. It was too much for a 13 year old. Hell it was too much for me. Iggy looked confused and shocked.

"Iggy, she passed out. I don't know what she told you about her past but sometimes she has an overload of memories and the pain that she feels." I explained.

"She didn't give me any details, all I know is that she thought you were dead." Iggy whispered still in shock.

"Get everyone out of my room. Even Max." Iggy raised an eyebrow but went and did as he was told. I picked up Nox and carried her into my room. Iggy and Max were arguing loudly.

"HEY! Max get out!" I yelled, my sister came first before Max. Sorry but it's the truth. Max stomped out, slamming the door behind her. I carefully placed her on the king bed.

"Iggy, look her over, there's blood." I said to Iggy, I looked down at my now bloody hands. Iggy looked fearful, I let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay, she won't kill you for touching her." Iggy looked somewhat better but still looked freaked out. He carefully walk over to my side and his hands loomed over her skin. He didn't touch her, just trying to figure out her location and stuff. Suddenly she let out a scream, her wings stretched and shadowy movements flowed around them. Her eyes were pitch black and her skin turned a dead grey. Iggy stared at the bed, he reached a hand to touch her wings but jumped back.

"What's going on?" Iggy yelled at me.

"I have no idea! This has never happened!" Iggy rolled his eyes. Everything went silently, paused. I was suddenly thrown back. A dark spirit rose near Nox. Malum. Malum was Nox's imaginary friend, or her protector.

"Who dares touch Nox?" His voice echoed and boomed.

"Malum, it's me, Fang." I said calmly. I carefully went down on one knee and bowed my head. Iggy copied my movements.

"Fang, it's been too long, my brother." I shivered, his voice sent shivers down Iggy's back as well.

"Yes, it has." I said in a icy voice. Malum would always been with Nox, he was like a different side of her.

"Do you know why Nox has gone into this state?" I asked in a ice tone. Malum looked like he was thinking over something.

"Memories are strong, Fang, even ones that happened in a past life. You know Nox is my little Angel of Darkness, she can never escape those memories." Malum wanted me to decode what he just said, he never gave a straight answer. I nodded, showing I understood what he meant.

"Iggy, stand up." Malum commanded. Iggy stood up shakily.

"So you are the one that my sister loves. Hm, we shall see if you have approval." Malum looked at me straight in the eyes, I could see many souls and spirits passing over and screaming for help.

"He has my approval." I said calmly. Malum nodded.

"You will not break her, hurt her, or touch her without permission. Understood?" Malum let out a sickening chuckle and disappeared. I looked at Nox. Her skin color was normal and her eyes were closed. Her wings still had the shadowy effect.

"W-who w-was t-t-t-that?" Iggy stuttered.

"That was Malum, apart of Nox that she never shows. He calls her Nox the great or The Angel of Darkness, sometimes fallen angel but that's a different story." I said, when did I become to talkative person? I looked around the room. It was trashed from top to bottom.

"M-m-Malum? Is that Nox's vampire side?" Iggy asked in a more calmed tone.

"Yes, when we were growing up he protected her and was her only friend." I almost whispered. It was hard remembering those dark days.

"She's been a vampire BEFORE she went to The School?" Iggy asked stunned all over again.

"Yes, she was born that way."

"Are you part vampire?" I froze, no one has ever asked up front like that.

"Yes, but not enough to crave blood or to have another side." I said in my icy tone. This is also why I want her to feed, I know what happens when we don't feed.

"Ugh." Nox groaned and held her hands in her head. I speed walked the 2 feet in between us and placed her on my lap. She started to push away but I held onto her.

"I . . . want . . . Iggy." she slurred, almost like she has been drinking. I let go of her and she walked, or tried to, over to Iggy. She hugged him around the waist and almost fell over. Iggy hesitantly hugged her back.

"She looks sleepy, here lay down with her." Iggy looked even more shocked than before. Get use to it. I rolled my eyes. Iggy picked up Nox and laid down in the bed. Nox wouldn't let him go, she he cradled her in his lap.

"I'm going to go get some grub." I walked out, knowing my sister's heart now belonged to someone.

**Nox's POV **

I opened my eyes slowly, only to look straight at a white t-shirt. My first guess was Fang but he doesn't wear white. I looked up to see Iggy's strawberry hair and clouded eyes. Memories came flooding back. Me passing out, Malum . . . Me wanting Iggy INSTEAD of Fang. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I kinda do like Iggy but would I chose him over Fang? Guess so. To much thinking after waking up, ugh headache. I look over at the clock. 10:34 PM, damn!

"Iggy will you come with me?" I asked, my voice was becoming croaky again.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked suspiciously. He should be.

"Oh just some club I know that's nearby." I said nonchalantly.

"I don't know, you just woke up, and won't Max AND Fang be pissed?" He pointed over at Fang who was sleeping silently.

"Let me deal with them after. Now I need to get you some clubbin' outfit." I whispered.

Iggy nodded as I got up and went over to the dresser. I picked out a black t-shirt, black shorts, a dragon bracelet and ring with a dragon pendent necklace. Black ripped leggings and studded high heels. I picked out a ripped black t-shirt for Iggy along with black jeans. I threw them at Iggy and he put them on. I must admit he looked hot.

_Don't think that Nox, you can never love another. _Malum's voice creped into my mind. I knew I could never love another but I'm a vampire I fall easily.

_He won't be there to catch you, you will fall into that darkness yet again. _

Shut up Malum. And he did.

We arrived at the club and I used my charms to sneak us in. The music was booming and you could hear the rappers and heavy breathing. Two hot guys came up to me, since I was avian I was tall, like the others. They flirted and I flirted back. Iggy was surrounded by girls and I tried not to get jealous. I walked into the middle of the dance floor with the two guys and soon was surrounded by a crowd.

**Fang's POV **

I woke up in the middle of night sensing something was wrong. I looked over at where Iggy and Nox where sleeping and saw they weren't there. I rolled back over going back to sleep when it finally hit me. NOX WAS MISSING, SO WAS IGGY. Wow that took awhile. Ugh! Not again. I walked over to the dresser to put on some real clothes when I noticed a paper with my name scribbled on it. I opened it slowly, bracing myself for what was to come.

_Dear Fang,_

_I needed to get away for a short time, I'm at a club called Screams of Music. I took Iggy with me and I'm sure he's gonna enjoy it. We left at 10:40 -ish so if we aren't back soon you can call the police or whatever you big bro's do. _

_-Nox_

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing where she was. Then I rolled my eyes a few times, it's so Nox to go to a club at the middle of the night. I put on some clothes and flew to the club. It was huge and I could hear music from the outside. Once I got inside I looked around the mob of people to see a group of boys. I pushed everyone out of the way to see Nox dancing with two other guys. Fury rose in me as I watched one kiss her neck. I punched his lights out as he fell limb. I gave the other guy a glare and grabbed her wrist.

"We still need to get Iggy!" She screamed over the music. I nodded. We looked around and I saw Iggy surrounded by 20 girls, totally wasted.

"Heyyyy Fangy!" Iggy screamed. I grabbed his arm and started dragging them both. We took off back to the hotel.

(*Break*)

I sighed. I turned on the light in our room and flopped down onto the bed. I didn't look up but I knew Nox was undressing and Iggy was sitting on the other bed.

"Nox why did you go to that club?" I tried to keep my anger under control and not scream at her. She shrugged.

"I use to go clubbin' all night when I was free from that hell hole." She said simply, where was she learning all of these words?

"Your 13 Nox. You can't go clubbing when your 13." she raised her eyebrow at me in annoyance.

"I went partying and drinking when I was 10. 13 doesn't make a difference. Besides no one was there to tell me other wise." oh does she really have to bring that up.

"I didn't leave you! I didn't forget you." I wish she stop blaming me.

"You left just like Razor did!" and with that she stomped out of the room. Razor?

**OoOoOoOoOoh whose Razor? I know I have a lot goin' on in the plot but to make things clearer. There are 2 plots a relationship plot and a normal world death plot, but they keep mixing up together. Also if you want to see Nox's Clubbing outfit copy and paste this link into the URL box. ****.com/dragon_outfit/set?id=20053822**

**There is a little button below that says Review this Story, click it. (:**


	9. Chapter 8: Razor

**Wells I'm not sure about what should happen next….No, I know what's happening and its NOT good. Well, while my head is filling with ideas about a DIFFERENT story I want to start. I will resist. I don't feel like juggling two different stories (: if you guys would like to see some outfits I put together for my fiction go to my profile, it has a link. On with my Fiction! **

**Chapter 8: Razor **

**Nox's POV**

He left, they all leave eventually. They always leave. No one can love a monster. A daemon, a dark spirit. I sat on the roof looking at the sun rise, shining hope on the city. I sighed as I heard the door open. Great, Fang's back to yell at me. I looked down with a death glare but stopped frozen at who I see. Max? what'd she want? I raised an eyebrow at her small sad smile.

"Hello Nox." She whispers. I nod back at her.

"I heard you and Fang fighting." She said simply, I couldn't see where she was going with this.

"I know about your family, about your parents." She said in one breath. Her face held sadness and sorrow. I frowned, who told her?

"Fang only told me some things, not all of it." Can she read my minds to?

"I can't read your mind." Creepy.

"What do your want?" I asked looking down at a very interesting rust stain.

"I want to tell you, that your aren't alone. We're your family now." She said calmly as if it was clear. I gave her a weird look.

"Who are you and what have your done with the pissed off Max I know?" Maybe she's a clone? She was abducted by aliens. Yeah, that's it.

"I've been thinking a lot. You know I have a temper, and whenever I loose my temper around you something takes over. Something or some_one. _Anyway I wanted to ask you if you could teach the others how to fight. The ones for the army. Fang says your good." She seemed nervous about how I would react but I was happy. Maximum Ride was telling me she needed _my _help! I felt needed. I smiled a yes and nodded vigorously. She smiled back her brown eyes becoming alive and warm. I can see why Fang likes her.

"We should get going. We have spent too much time here." Max said going into commando mode. I nodded.

"Are you a silent person like Fang?" She asked, I guess she was use to reading people.

"Yes," I whispered, "But only when I don't know somebody very well." Max gave a knowing look.

Max left me pondering her new emotions toward me. I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at Fang. He was brother, I loved him and trusted him. Argh! That argument was foolish. The past is the past! I'm going into my future, that involves a certain Flock and a certain blind boy. I smiled thinking about Iggy always made me warm inside. I jumped down and left to go pack my clothes.

**(*Break!*)**

I decided to make up with Fang before packing. I knocked hesitantly and entered the hotel room. He sat on the king bed with his face hidden in his hands. I walked over quietly and sat next to him. I gently rubbed his back, his head snapped up to me. Pain, clear pain was writing in his eyes and face. I felt 10 times more guilty. I hugged him, knowing he most likely wouldn't hug me back. He did. He hugged me hard.

"I didn't want to leave you, I didn't want to." Fang whispered. I smiled.

"I know Fang, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you Fangy." I said it like I was three years old again. I know he hates the nick name.

"I love you too, my Fallen Angel." He always called my Noxy or Fallen. I didn't mind it.

"Come on let's pack were leaving in like 2 minutes." I pulled him off his butt and over to the one draw that held all of our clothes. I put on my black skirt with a gold belt and a black jacket that didn't cover my stomach. Knee high converse and my Goth bangles. Along with a silver chocker and blue cross necklace. **(A/N: link on profile for anyone who wants 2 see it.) **I must admit I looked good. I looked over at Fang who was giving me glares but didn't say anything. Max came in, we we're both done packing our stuff and hers.

"We're good here?" we both nodded "Okay, lets check out and get out of here." Max said.

"Where's our next destination?" I asked. Fang raised an eyebrow at destination. What he's never heard of it?

"Two places in North Dakota then to Kansa." I nodded and followed her out. We we're already ¾ of the way to North Dakota so it won't take long. As long as we don't have too many potty breaks.

**(*Break!*) **

We have been flying for 4 hours straight. Everyone was tired. I wasn't. Being a vampire means your never really get tired, we take energy from blood and darkness. Since it was just about night time I was getting stronger. I could see Fang was too. I smirked. I wonder how many people know he's a little bit vamp too. I wonder if Max knows. That'd be interesting to watch. Either she will run away (least likely) she will just stand her ground and say she doesn't care (most likely) Or! She will beg him to drink her blood (could happen! I wish)

"Maybe we should stop." Max said in a exhausted breath. Fang nodded and looked at me. I shrugged knowing I would probably hunt instead of sleep. Fang got me back into blood, again. So now I have to feed every night, at least 3 pounds of blood.

We dove down into a crowd of trees to sleep in. I had to go get the fire wood while Max and the rest set up camp. I found sticks and caught a bunny! Double win! I walked back to the mini camp site to find everyone waiting for the fire wood. Max and Angel looked at the bunny while I set up the fire.

"Nox, why do you have a dead bunny?" Max asked trying not to offend me.

"To eat?" It came out in a question as if it were alien.

"O-kay. Want me to skin it?" Max asked politely. I guess she doesn't like sitting down doing nothing. I shrugged showing I didn't mind. I snapped my fingers and produced fire. I carefully lit the fire while Max skinned the bunny. I looked over at Fang and he knew what I meant by eat. I sighed.

"Nox. Do you want to help me and Iggy on our latest bomb?" Gazzy asked hopefully. I looked at him with a question in my eyes. I knew lots about bombs and explosives but why would they want someone like me joining them.

_There growing on you _Angel's voice was loud and clear in my head.

_What do you mean? _I asked in my head, it felt weird.

_They are starting to like you. Nudge is talking to me about how weird you are. But Max, Iggy, and Gazzy are accepting you. _Angel's voice explained.

_And what about you? _I questioned.

_Your getting there._ And with that she left my mind.

"Sure I'd love to help." Gazzy jumped up and down taking my wrist and pulling me behind a large oak. There was a many metal pieces surrounding what looked like a nuclear orb. I smiled. I love puzzles and this one seemed complex.

"What color is this Gazzy?" Iggy asked, I very much noticed his cute bed head. A small blush creped over my face.

"It's blue."

"I know an easier way." I said. Iggy raised an eyebrow asking me to continue. Gazzy looked stunned. Why? Because I just questioned their bomb making.

"Watch. Sorry Ig, you can hear it though." He nodded.

I sat crossed legged on the grass and closed my eyes. I could hear the clinks of metal as they began to float. A buzzing sound started as the metal clicked together and formed a nuclear bomb. I open my eyes to see Gazzy wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. Iggy looked freaked out. I took his hand and placed it on the finished bomb. Iggy's eyes widened.

"Did you just put together one of the most complex chemical enhanced bomb with your mind?" Gazzy asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"What?" I asked, they kept staring.

"Iggy, I like her." Gazzy said randomly. I let out a small laugh as Iggy hit Gazzy behind the head.

"Ow!" Gazzy pretty much screamed.

"Food!" Angel cried happily. I got up and walked to the camp fire. The others, including Fang, talked and ate. I didn't eat anything and didn't say anything. Fang kept trying to include me in the conversation but Nudge or Angel would change the subject before I could open my mouth. Real annoying.

"Who want's first watch." Max asked looking at Fang, Iggy and me. Fang raised his hand slowly.

"I'll take second." I said.

"Then I'll take third. And you can have the last one, Max." Iggy said sleepily. I sure wasn't waking him up. I looked at Fang, he nodded knowing what I was thinking. I licked my lips after Max turned away.

During Fang's watch I went out hunting and caught three deer's and four bunnies. I dragged a deer back to camp to see if Fang wanted some. When I got there he was talking to Iggy.

"She likes me?" Iggy asked in a hushed voice.

"Dude. Stop asking. For the millionth time yes she does. " Fang said, he sounded annoyed.

"Fang." I whispered. His and Iggy's head snapped to me. Fang saw the blood the running down my chin and neck.

"You didn't . . ." Fang's voice trailed off. I shook my head.

"I was wondering if you were . . . Thirsty." I didn't know how to describe it with Iggy right there.

"Nox, Iggy knows." Fang said simply.

"Oh." I whispered. I dragged the deer into view for Fang to see.

"So? Are you?" I asked again. He should at least thank me, I didn't have to dragged a 200 pound deer across the forest. I saw him nod. I smiled. I put the deer down slowly and backed away. I liked to watch him go wild, untamed. It was very different then his everyday mask. To my disappointment Fang dragged the deer our of sight to feed. I grunted, so much for my fun.

"What do you mean by 'Thirsty'?" Iggy asked. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, hope he doesn't mind the blood stains.

"I mean like, craving blood." I whispered. He made a 'oh' face.

"What's that wet feeling? Are you drooling?" He asked in a playful tone.

"No, it's animal blood." The smile disappeared fast. He made a 'ewww' face. I let out a laugh. He ran his hands through my bloody hair, he didn't mind it. He seemed to like it. He liked me for me and not for someone fake. I smiled. I knew he could feel it. He smiled back. He slowly leaned into me.

My started to heart pounded furiously.

His breath sent chills up my spine.

Nothing else mattered.

My past.

Where we were.

Why we were here.

If someone saw us.

All I could see were his lips

His angular eyebrows.

His great smile.

His beautiful and alive eyes.

Our lips were a centimeter apart, so close.

"Hey! Look at what I found!" Fang happily came out of the forest while Iggy and I jumped apart. I was furious. He has such great timing! Fang frowned.

"Was I interrupting anything?" He asked calmly, he knew we were going to kiss but he just had to stop it.

"No, nothing _dear_ _brother._" He knew that tone of voice. I got up and walked back to my sleeping back and stared at the fire drifting into my constant nightmare.

**(*Break!*)**

We were at North Dakota now looking for the other bird kids. I hope they weren't anybody I know. I've been ignoring Fang and Iggy all day. I know, I know your asking why Iggy? Well . . . Cause! I don't know, I just have been. Iggy acts like nothing even happened while Fang wears a pissed off face, and gloats. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him and say 'suck it up.'

"FLYBOYS!" Angel screamed randomly. Sure enough there was about 20 coming straight at us. They came out of the building below so that must be where the other bird kids are. Max changed directions naturally and aimed straight at the Flyboys. My wings took on their shadow feature and soon my body was a shadow weaving itself in with the afternoon sun. I collided with a Flyboy head on and he dropped out of the sky. My shadows ate at him. I was tackled to the ground. The Earth seemed to shatter under me. I'm sorry Earth. I gripped one Flyboy by the neck and chucked him at another. More shadows ate them. I flew into the sky straight into 5 more flyboys. I punched on in the gut and kneed him in the face. One grabbed my wings and started freaking out when the shadows leaked off of me and went under his skin, eating him the inside out.

We finished pretty fast and flew down to the building. It was a small house, kinda like the one I was in. There were three bodies lying limp next to each other. Two guys and two girls, they were covered, thank God, but just barely. I looked at one with dirty blond hair and a very muscular structure. The other male had bleach blond hair and looked oddly familiar. I'd get back to him. I looked down at the girl with fire red hair with lack highlights, she looked tough. The familiar male was turned over and I gasped as I realized who he was. Razor.

**LONNNNNGGGG CHAPTER! Sorry I didn't explain Razor but I will in the next chapter. And who are the others? (: hit the button below and review! **


	10. Chapter 9: What the Hell?

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, my great grandmother past away and I miss her very much. I don't want to get any of you readers depressed but I'm going to her funeral Wednesday so no update then. Well here's the chapter explaining some more of this army and Razor. Enjoy (: Language and Adult Themes, be mature. **

**Chapter 9: **

**Nox's POV**

What. The. Hell! I stared down at Razor's bloody and bruised body. My mouth was hanging open in pure shock while my eye was twitching in disbelief. Fang was staring at me but I didn't notice. Razor! That (Insert swear word of choice.)! How dare he come back after he broke my heart! I felt tears blur my vision but I held them back. I won't cry over some_one _so pathetic. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle around my waist. I leaned into whoever not caring and already knowing it was either Fang or Iggy. A few tears got through my barrier. I broke down, once again. Stupid emotions, stupid Razor, stupid life! A hand rubbed my back and told me calming words. I looked up at Iggy with burry eyes and pulled myself closer to him. It didn't matter that everyone could see me break down. Razor's voice kept saying those awful and horrible words over and over in my head.

"Who is he, Nox?" I felt Iggy's words brush down my neck making me shiver.

"H-he's R-r-r-Razor." I stuttered, so soft only Iggy's ears could pick up on it. Iggy nodded wanting me to continue, I couldn't, I wouldn't. I refused.

"Let's find somewhere to camp for the night. I'll carry the girl, Iggy and Fang can carry the guys." Max said in a commanding listen-to-me-or-die tone of voice. I guided Iggy to the dude with dirty blond hair and stared at Fang who had Razor limp over his shoulder. Max picked up the girl with fire red hair and jumped into the air. I followed closely to Iggy as we found a cave in the side of a cave. Once we landed the Flock started to set camp. Iggy and Max went to treating Razor and the new Flock or 'army' members. I still didn't get that but oh well. Once Iggy was done and sat down next to the fire, I curled up next to him and tried to fall asleep. He wrapped a arm around me pulling me closer. I loved how he smelled, like a strong dirt, oceany smell. I was lost in the smell and on the verge of sleep when I heard a groan and cuss word exhale from a familiar voice. I curled myself up tighter and tried to make myself invisible. Iggy sensing my nervousness gently rubbed in-between my wings and hushed me softly.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Razor voice boomed loudly in the cave.

"Nice to see someone's awake." Max commented looking at a passed out Fang. She probably thought me and Iggy were asleep.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" Razor was getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm Maximum Ride or Max, your in a cave in North Dakota and I found you lying limp next to a White Coat swarm." Max's voice was confident and kind- well trying to be. Razor huffed as he sat down next to Max. he was taking in everyone and their sleep position. He was imitating when he was _human. _I shivered. Iggy was frozen listening to every movement and every sound.

"Why, little Noxy! What are you doing hanging with these losers?" Razor slurred with a fake cheeriness. I shivered again and partially hide behind Iggy.

"Razor what the hell are you doing out of jail? I thought they put you in for good?" My voice was strong much less like my emotions.

"These nice fellows bailed me out one of condition. I had to let they do these weird tests one me. I'd do anything to get out of that shit hole." Razor's voice went from happy to death kill in that short paragraph.

"Did you get a new boyfriend? I could take 'em." I screamed mentally and looked over at Fang.

_Fang! Wake up! _Fang shot up and looked around. He saw the way Razor sneered at me, my position and my scared look. He came over to me and sat on my other side. I felt physically safe but emotional I was breaking down. I thought I'd never have to deal with him, ever again! (insert cuss words)

"Two boyfriends? Your as much as a slut as you were before." Razor said. I flinched back. I could feel Iggy and Fang shaking in anger. I didn't want to hold them back and I wouldn't.

"Yeah, well I see your freaking ego is still attached. That pretty face is nothing back scars." I replied harshly. He was always a 'pretty boy' one with great looks and took pride in his messed up hair. Razor started to panic and looked around for a mirror to check.

"Some goes to you Noxy." Fang stiffened and Iggy narrowed his eyes. I looked at Max and told her with my eyes to get Fang to kill Razor. She nodded and turned to stare at Fang.

"Iggy, you can go ahead and rip his head off if you want." Iggy soon had a creepy smile and a death sentence on Razor. Fang looked plain pissed and scary. I was so glad to have a brother like him.


	11. Chapter 10: I'm in heaven

**For those of you who haven't read my new story Wonderful Words I suggest you do. It's all human and takes place during their Sophomore year. Max refuses to speak to anyone and never shows any emotions. Its pure high school drama, mixed with a dark past (if u haven't noticed I like dark stuff) So it's up to Fang to save poor Maxie from her past. **

**Max: I hate that nick-name! **

**Me: my story!**

**Max: my character! **

**Me: Fang likes the nick-name…**

**Max: That changes things…**

**Me: Adult Themes! Be mature and I own NOTHING everything goes James Patterson. **

**Chapter 10: I'm in Heaven **

**Nox's POV **

After having Iggy and Fang _destroy _Razor, I felt pretty smug. We left him in the cave and began our way to Kansa. The two new comers were Lilax and RiverTide. They said that they named themselves. Lilax was the female with fire red hair and black highlights, and red-ish orang-ish eyes. RiverTide was the male with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was pretty cute, he was strongly built and was a very happy go lucky person. I remember Iggy getting a tad bit jealousss! He was so cute when he's jealous . . . Ignore what I just said, for they lead to dirty thoughts that can poison your minds. I smiled to myself in my fantasies.

_Nox, could you please stop with the fantasies? They're scaring me. _Angel's voice sounded in the middle of my fantasies and I blushed deep scarlet.

_Sorry you had to see that Angel. _She only nodded to me. Iggy raised a eyebrow as he heard Angel's wing beats become frantic.

_Really Nox? I'm gonna tell Max on you! _

_NOOOO _. . . . Shit.

"NOX!" I flinched back. It was dinner time and we were all sitting around a small camp fire. Max looked plain pissed. I waved shyly.

"Hi Max." I gave the most innocent smile I could muster. Fang and Iggy both raised a eyebrow.

"Why were you thinking about THAT while their were kids around and while Angel could READ your mind?"

"Heh . . . Sorry." I whispered as I blushed. Max rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what was she thinking?" RiverTide called out clearly confused. My blush deepened as realization crosses over Fang's face. He suddenly looked furious. Iggy was still confused but slowly his features turned into a smug look as if he KNEW I was thinking about him. If possible I blushed harder.

"Umm . . . I'll be backs soon." I stood up and left the camp site. Their chatter stopped for a second and then continued. I brought out my vampire side and let myself be engulfed in the beautiful color of red blood.

**Iggy's POV**

Nox was thinking about . . . That! So funny, I knew she had a little bit of a perverted mind. I wanted to laugh like a evil scientist (no pun intended) I watched as Nox left the camp site and everyone started talking again as if nothing happened. Fang sounded pissed, his breathing was hard and shallow, he was also tense. I wonder why . . . I wonder where Nox went. What if she gets hurt? What if she IS hurt? What if she ate some poisoned berries? What if Erasers came? I shot up and quickly followed the way I heard Nox go. I could hear small grunts and moans echo in the forest and stopped when I finally heard Nox. She was hunting, she was drinking a animal. I could hear the blood slide down her throat and her moans quieted down. I could feel her eyes on me and I was suddenly afraid. I still smelled good to her and Nox wasn't in control. I was tackled and felt a sting in my neck. I let out a deep throaty sound while Nox stopped. I didn't want her to stop it felt good but bad at the same time. I opened my eyes and blinked slowly. I could see! I could see Nox staring at me with those black eyes, all I could see was her. She had blood running down from the side of her mouth and under her shirt. She was strangling my waist and looked confused.

I began a battle in my head. Should I kiss her? She's so close, would she like it? Would she hate it? I've never kissed a girl. Has she kissed a guy? Maybe . . . I closed the distance between us and kissed her on the lips. I felt a sharp electricity run over my skin and sink into my very core. She kissed me back and I knew she liked me just as much as I liked her. I loved Nox. I loved her smile, I loved her dark side, I loved how she would always keep me guessing. She would always love me back and nothing couldn't pull us apart.

We finally broke apart and I looked into her eyes and kissed down her neck along where the blood was dripping down. It tasted copper but mixed with the taste of her sweet skin. I. Was. In. Heaven. She let out a small giggle and pulled away. I missed the taste of her skin moments after she moved away. We were both breathing hard and were stunned by what just happened.

"Where does this leave us?" Nox whispered.

"You being my girlfriend? And I as your boyfriend." I asked hopefully, I stared at her beauty, she seemed to be glowing.

"I'd like that." She leaned over and started kissing me again. We slept right there in the clearing snuggling under the bright stars.

**(*Break!* A/N: I better get some reviews for writing that) **

I opened my eyes to see Nox snuggled into my side sleeping peacefully. She was still fully clothed, we didn't do ANYTHING beyond kissing. I wouldn't mind not touching her for the rest of my life if I knew she was mine and mine alone. Mine forever. I took in our surroundings. I just realized that I never wondered how I got back my sight, but now I wonder. It happened after Nox bit me so it has to do with her drinking my blood, maybe her saliva can heal? That'd be kinda creepy. I laughed. I didn't care I feel carefree. Why should I? I have my own Fallen Angel sleeping next to me. Nox opened her eyes slowly and looked at me directly in the eyes. Her eyes got big.

"Y-your eyes! Can you see?" Nox looked excited and over thrilled. I nodded.

"I could see after you bit me." She frowned. I didn't like that, I wanted her to be happy.

"Sorry about that." She looked down at my bare chest and blushed. She was lying on top of me. (I never said I was fully clothed, it was only my shirt anyway) I gently pulled her face to me noticing how beautiful her face looked while blushing. I leaned into her and kissed her gently. I was going for a small peck but it soon became heated. We pulled away from each other before it got out of hands.

"We should get back." Nox said regretfully. I nodded and searched for my shirt. I found it a pulled it on, Nox was blushing again. God I love her. I came over to her and wrapped my arms round her, kissing her head. She giggled (yeah GIGGLED!)

"Race you back to camp." Nox whispered in my ear. It sent sparks down my spine. I nodded and got set.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Nox and I took off running at full speed. Nox eventually past me and made it back first. We burst through the trees and scared the entire Flock. We fell laughing our heads off. Nox's laugh was high and beautiful, like singing bells. I looked over at Angel, she was wide eyed.

_Don't tell just yet. Please? _

_What about Fang? He HAS to know, he's her BROTHER! _Angel wasn't happy and neither was Fang. Maybe I shouldn't of come back . . . I turned to look straight at Max. She gasped.

"Iggy? C-c-can you see?" Oh boy!


	12. Chapter 11: What Now?

**Thanks for the reviews and awesome comments you made on my newest story "Wonderful Words" I will update that either today or tomorrow ;) here is the next chapter of "Darkest Ride" Happy 4****th**** of July! **

**Chapter 11: What Now? **

**Nox's POV**

"Iggy? C-c-can you see?" Max asked in a bewildered tone. Yes he can see! Dumb question, if you ask me. I sorta forgot to mention this but me being sisters with Fang gives us a better read on emotions than others. Soo, if your all wondering, Fang is plain pissed and is guessing the worse.

"Yeah, I can Max, I can see all of you." Iggy whispered shyly. He seemed reluctant to tell Max and everyone else this new information.

"How?" Nudge asked. Wow SHORTEST sentence that she ever spoke. Iggy didn't answer but just looked at me. I could myself blushing.

"Nox? _Nox gave you sight?" _Nudge whispered in awe then looked at me in disgust. Why does Nudge hate me so much?

"How Nox? How did you give Iggy sight?" Max asked suspiciously. They don't know I'm part vampire, how can I tell them and not tell them at the same time? . . . . Nope nothing, shit. I sighed, opened my mouth, closed it, opened, closed. I took a deep breath opened my mouth and was cut off.

"Nox, I need to talk to you alone." Fang snarled, he was really pissed, I'm glad it wasn't targeted at me.

"Sure Fang." Fang marched into the woods while I followed. We came to a small river that looked like it had been poisoned, if worse.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come back! Don't you know how worried I was?" Fang paced working off steam.

"I was in this clearing feeding and Iggy followed me. We didn't do anything! We kissed and stuff but nothing beyond that I swear." It came out in a rush, I wanted my brother's acceptance of me and Iggy.

"How did he get his sight back an- WAIT! you were feeding and he came up behind you? Did you hurt him or bit him?" Fang was concerned for Iggy not me, why would he be. I felt a spike of rage and heartbroken.

"I bit him but I stopped when I realized it was him." I whispered.

"You bit him? Don't you know what that _means, _Nox?"

"It's not like a broke his bones! I know what happens when I feed on a human and not kill them!" I'm not stupid. Why was he taking Iggy's side?

"Nox, how do I know you didn't do anything with Iggy? It's not like I can check!"

"Ewww! Fang disturbing!"

"Disturbing? Disturbing is knowing my little sister went off with a guy in the middle of the night doing hell knows what! You have to stop this." Fang was exhausted, but he got my rage going I couldn't stop myself.

"_This? _What do you mean _This?_ You mean me going around and doing stuff with other guys?" Fang nodded slowly, he knew he got my temper up. I couldn't help it, I swear. My logical side of my brain was thinking _stop! _the other side was going _he betrayed you! _I felt my fang's slowly slid down into view, my eyes felt darkened and the only color I could see was a bright red. A bright blood red. Malum was slowly taking over.

I snarled as Fang slowly let go his senses and release that vampire side. I crouched down in the tall grass ready to spring. We leaped at each other similarity and crashed into each other creating a thunder sound.

**Iggy's POV **

I suddenly heard thunder, but it wasn't thunder. It sounded to dense, to hard and powerful to be thunder. I got up and followed the sound. I could hear the rest of the flock following. We broke into the same clearing that I was in last night. I heard another crash and it sounded right in front of me, but nothing was there. Suddenly Fang and Nox were facing each other about a 40 feet away from each other. Both looked deadly and ready to kill. Nox's eyes were darkened and her fangs dripped with blood. Her shirt was ripped on the shoulder were there was a deep gash. I watched as it slowly closed up leaving nothing, not even a scar. Nox smirked a evil grin and jumped at Fang. One minute she was right there then on top of Fang. Vampire speed! That's why they're hard to see. Fang had two deep cuts in his chest and a bit on his neck. They tackled and clawed, bit and sliced. They would disappear then re-appear with new wounds. Nox was winning, Fang couldn't heal as quickly as Nox could.

"FANG!" Max screamed as he fell to the ground in front of Nox. Max started to run toward them but I put my arm out and stopped her. Nox smiled and slowly it faded. She realized that she pretty much killed her only brother. Nox slowly crawled to Fang and placed a hand on his back. Her other hand was being consumed by vines. They slowly crawled up her arm and over her shoulder, they began to glow and icy blue color. Nox tilted her head back with her mouth open, eyes closed. Her skin seemed to be glowing and seemed alive somehow. She opened her eyes which were now a icy blue and looked straight at me. The cuts and bits closed instantly on Fang's body. I stared in pure shock as the vines slowly entered the ground once again. Nox's body fell limp next to her brother.

"Fang!" Max ran up to Fang and quickly checked to make sure he was okay. Max pushed Nox's body away disgusted. The entire Flock huddled around Fang as he slowly opened his eyes. I couldn't move, I couldn't pick which side. My Flock or my love. Love? Did I love Nox? Stupid question! Of course I do. I slowly walked toward Nox ignoring the glares I got from my Flock. I gently picked her up and sat her down on my lap. They Flock picked up Fang and started their way back to the camp ground. Leaving me and Nox alone.

She was so beautiful, so strong and powerful. It was unreal. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by over 100 FlyBoys. They surrounded us as I bent over Nox's body protectively.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a turn of events." A voice sneered, but it sounded so much like-

"Razor." I snarled, looking up at a now perfection of Razor.

"Right for once I see." Razor smiled a sickening smile.

"How did you survive? I thought we left your there for dead." I wasn't in the mood right now, how can it be that I was just making out with Nox not 24 hours ago and her ex-BF shows up- yet again.

"I had some help from an old friend. And in trade for my help I gave him information on this 'army'." I stared at him stunned. Why? Why did the Flock just leave us here? Did they know Razor was here? I didn't get to think another thought- all I saw was black and a blood drop.

I woke up to blood stilling screams and pitiful whimpers. I looked around my small cage only to find Nox tied to a table standing upright. Her screams echoed as they cut strange symbols into her skin, deep enough to leave scars for years. I had to look away, suddenly I was glad I didn't see everything when I was here years ago. I was glad I _was _blind. Was, not anymore. I can see the experiments faces as they are tortured. Her screams suddenly stopped as one of the White Coats stuck a 3 inch long needle into her neck. Nox's voice seemed reluctant to stop but it wouldn't follow her command.

What do we do now?

**Heh, well, intense right? It felt intense writing it. Anyway I'll give you all a much longer chapter next time I update. I got some reviews saying they wanted Razor to have a bigger part and blah blah so here you go. I'll be adding some more other people (OC's) into the story so REVIEW! (: **


	13. Chapter 12: Coven

**Sorry for the wait! Don't hurt me :D I updated Wonderful Words so check it out if you haven't already. Okay R&R!**

**Chapter 12: Coven**

**Nox's POV**

I could feel the Earth's beat pound in my pulse over and over. The scars burn every time I move and it just gets worse. I have been doing 'tests' for the scientists that call themselves human. They aren't, they have lost all their sanity and will die in the darkest depths of hell. They broke my wings, snapped them like twigs. I feel so guilty about almost killing my brother then using the Earth to heal him. The Earth probably thinks I'm selfish now. Greaaat. I bet the Flock is only worried about Iggy, they can't trust me. I don't blame them, I mean not only did I lie to them about me being a vampire and all but I almost _killed_ Fang, Maxy's little mate. I also did the unthinkable by stealing the Earth's powers and that's against the law. Well my laws, I don't follow anyone else's (except my covens). Yes my Coven, my vampire group. They would be looking for me right now, I know it. They can feel my pain (thank god they can't feel my pleasure.)

I turned to look at Iggy in the age in front of mine. He was staring at me, I tried to give a weak smile but it came out in a grimace. He nodded sadly. Want to know the best part about this situation? We have been here for over 2 weeks. 2 fucking god damn weeks. I was losing hope in the Flock, Iggy still thinks they will come and save the day. That won't happen.

"4-X is ready to proceed with test number 231." A white coat said happily, he seemed overly thrilled. I was dragged out of my cage and guess what? I didn't fight back, I didn't try to pull away, I didn't even flinch! Iggy's eyes went wide when he saw that, he knew my fire was gone, my will to fight and to kill. The strange cuts they made on my skin have healed into scars, I must admit they are pretty cool looking, yeah, I know I've gone crazy.

I was dumped onto a freezing cold room, it must have been 20 below zero. It was also very bright, so I couldn't use darkness. Stupid White Coats. The floor and walls were covered in ice, it glittered and was slippery. I heard the door open and a thud came next to me, the door closed. I looked over at Iggy. I was shivering so hard I couldn't speak. Iggy could withstand the cold longer than I could. Being a vampire means your almost cold blooded. They always say that they're dead so they don't mind the cold or heat. Wrong. We're pretty much cold blooded and only live in warm temperatures, or humid areas.

My first thought was that they were going to freeze us both into blocks of ice and thaw us out 2,000 years later. Then I realized they were trying to force me into my full vampire state. I've only been in my full vampire state when . . . Not going there, but anyway. Iggy crawled over to me and hugged me to him, trying to share body heat I guess. Only probably is I don't have any body heat.

"I-I-I-Iggy I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold b-b-b-blooded." I whispered though my burning throat. I haven't been fed in 2 weeks and having Iggy this close to me is distracting.

"Your cold blooded? Vampire thing, I'm guessing." I nodded, he just sighed.

"T-t-t-there tr-r-r-ying t-t-t-to for-c-c-ce m-e-e-e int-t-t-to t-the vamp-p-pire st-t-at-t-e." I whispered trying to explain though my chattering teeth.

"Vampire State…?" A look of terror crossed his face, he must of just realized that I haven't fed in over 2 weeks.

"That's why they put me in here, so all you can smell is blood while your freezing to death." I nodded. I moved away from him and into the far corner. Hurt flashed over his face, but it went to realization.

I sat in a room that dropped 2 degrees every half an hour, for 2 hours. I was so cold that my body couldn't shiver anymore. I sat limply staring at the wall. I could feel my heart beat slowing down and the Earth's beat was become more and more distant. I want to sleep, I want to sleep a long rest. I slowly closed my eyes but was bolted awake when I felt a sting on my cheek.

"St-t-tay awa-k-ke!" Iggy growled at me. He was shivering hard and his teeth chattered.

"H-how c-c-ome your-r-r no-t-t-t shiv-vering-g-g?"

"I'm so cold that my body can't shiver anymore." I whispered, I could barely hear my own voice even with my heightened hearing. He nodded slowly.

"I l-l-love you-u-u No-x-x." Iggy said sadly, he didn't want to die, he thought it was the end. I gently cupped his cheek and was instantly frightened. My skin was snow white against his, it looked sickly and to perfect. He leaned into my hand.

"I love you too, Iggy, that is why I need you to stay away while I'm in the vampire state. Don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you." I whispered, he nodded and did as I said. He crawled into the far corner and made himself as small as possible. I looked down at my skin as it turned black. My nails became longer and more like claws. My wings lost their feathers (not really they just kinda slid into my back. They didn't fall off.) My wings became bat like and 2 feet longer. The wings started at the top of my shoulders and ran side by side on my spine till it hit the waist of my ripped pants. My eyes became completely black, no white, my fangs descended, painfully I might add. I only saw a bright red in the corner. I could feel the pulse, I could see it and smell it. The door creaked open while 2 more bright red figures came in, chatting happily. I dug my nails deep into the ice as the figures came closer. Behind them I saw 2 blue figures. My coven!

_Heyy Noxy! Miss us? _Reptilious's voice was still that cocky, silly boy. He's the leader.

_Hell yeah, get Iggy in the far corner over there. _

_The one with strawberry blond hair? _

_Yeah, no they one with a white coat whose making plans of my death_

_Touché. _

_Think you can take care of them and head outside, we have a jet all set. _

_A JET? Hell yeah, I'll be done in 5 seconds. _I saw Iggy being pulled away by Riptilious while he explained I'd be right with them.

I jumped toward the White Coats and bit one right in the artery. The blood slipped down my throat and I swallowed greedily. Once he was done I quickly finished the other and run outside. The plane was just taking off, dumb Riptil. I jumped so hard that the ground cracked and broke under my feet. I grabbed onto the side as the door swung open.

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice was almost muted by the sound of the engine and wind.

"Oh, ya know! Just hangin! Let me in!" Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I fell on top of him.

"Nox, you know I'm not on your side." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his head. I offered him my hand as I stood up and pushed him back down and stepped over him. My entire Coven was watching us.

"Well, give me hug!" They all jumped up and gave me a hug, if I was human it would have hurt like hell.

"I thought you were a goner Noxy!" Riptil's voice boomed loudly.

"Thanks for the support Riptil! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" I cooed slyly. Iggy was sitting in a chair at the far corner, looking very confused. I laughed and started towards him. Riptil stopped me and looked me over. I was still in my vampire state. Whoops. I quickly changed back to my normal form and skipped over to Iggy and sat in his lap. He looked even more confused but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who are these people?" Iggy whispered in my ear. My Coven stifled laughs.

"These people are my Coven," I got out of his lap much to his dismay.

"This is Riptilious, or Riptil." I said patting his shoulder. He had pitch black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was tall, taller then Iggy. He wore complete black and had a cocky grin.

"This is Raven. He's gay by the way." I pointed to Raven who had curl black hair with silver highlights. His eyes were a playful green mixed with deep red. He was about 2 inches shorter than Fang and was well built. (Don't tell him that, he already has to much ego.)

"This is Phoenix. She's the tomboy queen." I hugged Phoenix around the neck as I talked. She had fire red hair with matching red and orange eyes. She always has dog tags on with camo pants and a belly t-shirt. She popped her bubble gum.

"Yo." She waved a peace sign at Iggy.

"This is Lex." I pointed to Lax who had bright blue hair, along with dark blue make up. If you haven't guessed she loves blue.

"Reptil is the leader. Raven is the strategy master. Phoenix is the combat trainer. Lex is the control freak. She helps new vampires get control of their blood lust and all." I smiled with my arms wrapped around the two guy's necks. Iggy nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Iggy." Iggy's voice was calm.

"Are you vampire?" Lex asked, rather rudely.

"Lex don't be rude." Reptil warned her.

"Well, sorry for wanting to know if I have another one who can't control their blood lust." She looked at me as she said the last part.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! That guy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Gee, thanks Noxy." Raven said sarcastically. Iggy remained quiet.

"No, hun I didn't mean it that way." I quickly told him.

"Yeah yeah, next time you ask to use any of my hair gel I'm telling you no." He said with a smirk.

"Noo!" I said in slow-mo. I jumped in mid air and tackled him.

"I was kidding Noxy! Don't hurt me!" I huffed.

"By the way whose driving?" I asked looking at Riptil.

"Auto-drive. I was just about to go and drive it with Phoenix." He and Phoenix left into the room with controls and buttons that I don't know what the hell do.

"Hun, could you get off of me? I need my coke." Raven smiled at me while I got off of him and crawled into Iggy's lap.

"You changed Raven into a vampire?" Iggy whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Yeah, honest mistake. But he took the vampire thing well and said he would enjoy his eternal beauty." I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going exactly?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Right smack in the middle of Texas."

"Texas because . . .?"

"Because, Texas is very hot for us cold blooded vampires, and, it has lots of deserts in the middle of no where's land. We can hide there easily. It's where my Coven have made a huge castle, filled with other vampires." I explained. I laid my head down on his chest and listen to his heart beat in patterns.

"Noxy! I have a question for you." Lex called out, she was sitting in a armrest chair watching America's Next Top Model. **(A/N: Love that show!) **

"Yes Lex?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"Have you fed from Iggy?" I froze.

"Uh . . . Yeah, I have. Before you go on a long rant, I know what it means and stuff so just zip it." Lex didn't look happy.

"What does it mean?" Iggy asked curiously again.

"It kinda means I'm bonded with you. You won't turn into a vampire unless you drink my blood and I have fed from you recently. Your blood is out of my system, so you don't have to worry about it." I explained. He nodded slowly. I rested my head on his chest once again and fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxX

"Noxy, baby get up. We're home." Raven's sweet voice came loudly in my ears. I sat up quickly and smacked heads with Raven.

"Ow! Hard head!" Raven complained. Iggy was slumped over me in a deep sleep. That's gotta hurt his neck.

"Iggy, wake up." He didn't move. "IGGY WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. He jolted up, while I fell off his lap. He looked around confused and looked down to wear I had fallen. I gave him a pissed off look while he smiled innocently at me.

"I like this guy." Raven said putting his arm around his neck. Iggy looked worried.

"Hey! Back off he's mine." I said pulling Iggy out of his grasp and hugging him.

"He doesn't play for your team anyway Raven." I commented while sticking my tongue out at him.

"He could change his mind." Raven said sarcastically.

"Not when he's got me!" I said happily. Raven pushed me and I pushed him back. Soon we were wrestling on the floor of the Jet. Iggy stood there awkwardly.

"What's going on in here!" Reptil's voice made Raven and I freeze in the middle of a awkward position. Reptil looked at us, waiting for an explanation.

Both of us started talking at the same time.

"He was annoying Iggy and I was putting a-"

"Annoying him? I was making simply non-complicated comments, you wouldn't understand if I said something really smart! But -"

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" I screamed at him and throttled him, banging his head on the floor. I felt strong arms wrap around my stomach and pulled me off. I flared around in Reptil's arms trying to escape.

"Raven, you know that was unfair and you know about Nox's temper." I could barely make out Reptil's words I was so pissed.

"Yeah but she knows I was joking." Raven said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and made a 'I'm watching you.' signal at him. He left the Jet and disappeared from my sight.

"Control yourself Nox, I don't want to sedate you again." Riptil warned as he carried me over his back off the Jet.

"You did that five times why would a sixth make a difference?" I could see Iggy's face was a bit jealous at the fact that Riptil was carrying me. I felt him shrug.

"If your gonna carry me all the way to my room, could at least Iggy carry me?" I asked Riptil.

"I don't see why not." He turned around and past me to Iggy who carried me bridal style.

Once we were in my old room I quickly jumped on the bed and became engulfed in black silk. Iggy walked toward me still looking a bit jealous. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his side.

"Iggy, you don't have to be jealous of Riptil, he's more of a father figure to me than anything else." I whispered into his ear. He visibly relaxed.

"Promise you don't like him and will only love me."

"I promise on the Moon Star." I whispered and kissed him full on the lips.

**The Moon Star will be explained in the next chapter. So what do you guys think about this chapter? Review PLEASSEEE! :D I'll give out virtual cookies. **


	14. Chapter 13: Make Overs

**Okay I want to give a shout out to the people who reviewed my last chapter and to throw some cookies all over the place! **

**Shout Out!: Tiryn, stabbythings, lillypad22, DancingSurferSoccerplayer, You all get virtual cookies so sit back and enjoy my Fan-Fiction (: **

**Chapter 13: Make overs**

**Fang's POV: Back with the Flock. **

How could I just let my temper explode like that! Nox never did anything bad to me. Why was I so STUPID! I have now lost not only my blood sister but my best friend, who JUST got his stupid sight back. Hell knows what's happening to them now, they could be being tortured or worse. Dead. The thought made my blood boil in anger. Damn White Coats! Damn fate, Damn heaven and hell!

_Fang, they escaped the School yesterday. Seems 4 other mutants came and saved them and left on a Jet. _Angel's voice cut off my thought possess.

_Angel how the Hell do you know this and where are they now? _I growled in my head, I didn't care if they heard me swore, it didn't matter. God Max and your pride! You really could of just checked on her.

_She was worried about you! You were about to die but Nox did some weird thing on you and you healed. _

_Nox SAVED me! And all Max does to repay her is to push her body away and leave her and Iggy alone! She was almost dead as well! Scratch that- she could of died using that weird power to heal me! _I was beyond pissed. Max and her stupid pride, errrggg! I heard Angel sigh in my mind.

_I know they escaped because I saw it in my mind. I saw the Jet head south west toward Oklahoma and Texas. Is there any information you have about vampires and their habitat. _

_First of all, we're not animals you look at though glass, and second I know full vampires are cold blooded and Nox also has that problem. It's also why she doesn't move a lot and likes to be outside in nice weather. _

_Texas is always hot so we should check there. They're is also ton of deserts, so it's easier for them to hide there. _

_Okay so we search ever desert in Texas. What should we wear? _

**Nox's POV: At the castle (A/N: You will find out the proper name of the castle later ^.~) **

I woke up half way on top of Iggy. My leg was wrapped around his hips and my arm was flung across his bare chest. The comforter was around are waists and I couldn't help but smiled. It was such a peaceful moment, the sun was shining though the red curtained windows making the room glow. Just for your information we did nothing but make out, we're not ready for that next step and won't be for awhile . . . Maybe ever. Iggy's hair was messed up and crazy, his face looked totally peaceful and calm. His lips held a small smile and I smiled back, even though he couldn't see me.

"Nox, wake up it's- Whoaa, someone got busy!" Raven's voice boomed in the large room loudly.

"We didn't do anything besides make out! Goodness." I flopped my head down in a pillow dramatically.

"Aw, honey I was only teasing." Raven's voice came from right now to me. I felt his hands running though my hair.

"You know what would make you feel so much better? A make over! You need a new hair style!" Raven's voice called happily.

"Alright. Bring your fancy supplies in here and I'll take a shower." Raven skipped out to get his 5 trunk full make up cases. He's obsessed with style and beauty. I took a quick shower and pulled on a way to big t-shirt, already knowing I was gonna get dressed up like a doll.

When I got back Raven was all set and ready. He had all his cases set up on my black table with a large mirror that hangs above it. I sat down gracefully letting my vampire side take over just a tiny bit. I forgot to mention this but Riptil bandage my wings up and plastered them to my back. So no flying, but I can run.

"Okay honey, I was thinking about layers and side bangs that cover your left eye. What do you think?" Raven showed me a sketch of the bangs and I nodded knowing if I said no he would still do it. Raven began to pull my hair into pony tails to separate the layers. His steady hands never had to re-cut or trim. He soon finished and even wet my hair looked tons better without split ends.

"Okay, now I have hair dye here, so we could do highlights or dye chucks of your hair."

"What colors Great Raven." He blushed at the name.

"We have silver, dark blue, red, orange, purple, and even bleach blond. I think blue would compliment your skin tone." Raven suggested.

"Blue highlights and my bangs completely blue." I told him. He nodded excited.

Half an hour later my hair is dried and now highlighted. I shook out my hair and turned to looked at him.

"I wish I had your perfection, Noxy." I blushed, but jumped slightly when I heard a grunt. I turned to look at a now awake and totally hot looking Iggy.

"Hey sleeping beauty, what's up?" Raven asked. Iggy shook his head and looked at me.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" He asked a little stunned. I frowned.

"You don't like it?" I asked sadly while looking at strands of hair.

"No, no I love it, I was just wondering how it changed over night." He smiled and I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

"Raven wanted to give me a make over, I couldn't say no." I said looking over at him. There was silence for about 2 minutes.

"Nox? What's the Moon Star?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Oh! This is my favorite story!" Raven jumped on the bed next to Iggy and sat crossed legged. He looked at me, waiting for me to start. I sighed and began my way over to the bed.

"Well, long ago, when humans knew nothing about vampires. There was this male vampire named Rox. He was prince of all the vampires. All the females tried to win over Rox's heart. But all failed. None of them had what he wanted and so until he found his one true love he couldn't become king." I sat crossed legged facing the two boys. Iggy looked totally engaged in the story already. Raven looked like he was trying to force himself not to spoil the story.

"He eventually broke the law and went into a human city. He met Lilly a human female who was strong willed and curious. She always believed there was supernatural things in the world but no one believed her. That is until she met Rox. They fell madly in love with one another, even though Rox was defining his own county. They met every night when everyone was asleep. One day Rox's father found out about Lilly and was furious. Contact between them was illegal and frankly it scared other vampires. The day Rox was suppose to become king he left in the middle of the crowning and went to find Lilly. He asked her what her greatest wish was and she said it was to have a star. So Rox reached into the sky and gave her a real star, called the Moon Star. Rox's father killed them both, but he still loved his son and buried him in the same casket as Lilly. They were joined at the hands still holding the Moon Star." I finished.

Iggy looked stunned while Raven was wiping away tears.

"So the Moon Star is kinda like a symbol of endless and powerful love?" Iggy asked. I nodded.

"Want to know what's really weird?" Iggy nodded.

"Rox's father is my great grandfather." Iggy looked stunned again.

"H-how?"

"Rox also had a sister who mated with a male and had my father. My father mated with my mother and boom here I am."

"Are your parents still alive?" Iggy asked curiously. I shook my head sadly remembering. Raven rubbed my back soothingly.

"My father killed my mother and my father abused me and Fang. When he sold Fang to The School I was so upset that I spilled alcohol all over the house and lit it on fire. I ran into a Eraser and was brought to the School." I whispered. Iggy looked stunned and I wanted to slap it off his face. Raven hugged me and I buried my face in his chest. I felt another pair of arms encase me and looked up to see Iggy's beautiful face. I saw his wings wrap around me and I felt safe and warm. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in Iggy's lap.

**Iggy's POV**

"You really do love her don't you?" Raven asked kindly. I nodded.

"I love her more then anything." I whispered.

"I'm glad, she's had a hard life, she deserves someone like you." I looked at Raven.

"You should of seen Riptil when he was trying to win her over. Not pretty. I always thought she was untamable. Seems you tamed her or your as wild as she is." I laughed at the last part. I pulled Nox closer to me and my wings wrapped tighter around her. Riptil suddenly burst in.

"Nox, Iggy and Raven? Where the hell is Nox?" Riptil looked around confused until he saw her sleeping in my lap.

"Wake her up there is an emergency meeting with the rest of the Coven."

"The rest? You mean there's more?" I asked, geez 4 vamps and a half is enough! Riptil laughed.

"A Coven is made up of 13 vampires, Iggy." Riptil said in a duh voice. I huffed. He shrugged and left.

"Nox, sweetheart wake up." I whispered in her ear sending her into shivers.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled.

"There's an emergency meeting for the Coven. You have to go."

"Dumb Coven. Fine!" She got off my lap and over to her dresser.

"Hun, no!" Raven was suddenly by her side.

"You NEVER wear pink with orange. Known fact! Here try this on." Raven pushed Nox into the bath room and waited. Nox came out in a black tank top with baggy jeans and a black layered skirt over it. She pulled on her sneakers and we were off to the meeting.

**I'm gonna stop it there, okay so leave reviews about what you think the emergency meeting is about, and any thought you have about Fang and the Flock. REVIEW! :D **


	15. Chapter 14: Meeting

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to ****stabbythings**** and ****Tiryn**** for reviewing the last chapter. Here is the chapter about the Coven's emergency meeting. ENJOY! :D Warning: Some of these names are not my best and most creative, but my excuse is that they named themselves when they became Vampires. **

**Note****: The Coven names: Raven, Riptil, Granite, Lavender, Rachael, RiverSeed, Petra, Chaos, Lex, Phoenix, Calisto, Lilac, and Scorpios. **

**Chapter 14: Meetings **

**Nox's POV **

Me, Iggy and Raven walked through the familiar hallways until we came to a pair of huge double doors. The doors were a white wood and had old engravings. It was a small city under the starry sky. A crescent moon was in the far corner. I pushed the doors open and into the large round room. Above was a see through ceiling, the walls had colors dancing across them flashing and moving at all times. The room was oval shaped and a large desk rotated with it. The two seats next to Riptil were empty, that was mine and Raven's chair, second in command I must add. Every member was out of there seat arguing loudly saying their view was correct on whatever the problem may be.

"Hey!" I screamed at them. They jumped and Riptil looked plain relieved. I was the one who usually kept the peace at these things.

"Why are we having this meeting? I was having a pretty good dream and I'd like to get back to it."

"The White Coats have gone to far! They have no connection to the Earth. Their beat is wrong!" Lavender shouted.

"They are only experimenting, we did the same thing my sister!" Rachel's voice argued back.

"Taking one of our people, one of our Coven is something we would never do!" Lavender responded angrily.

"Hey! Shut up!" I screamed over them. I stepped to the right and began my way to my seat, Raven close to me. I sat calmly and jestered for them to do the same. They sat hesitantly. Iggy was on my side standing.

"Someone, calmly explain what happen with the White Coats."

"The White Coats took Calisto for more of this testing! These White Coats are begging for war!" Phoenix's voice became more angry toward the end, I had my poker face on.

"Have they taken anyone else?" I asked calmly.

"Other Coven's have reported missing members, including the Blood Thrills." Phoenix said sadly. My face held pure shock. The Blood Thrills were the strongest Coven in our generation.

"I say we act! Enough of our blood has been split by these pathetic savages! Many more of children have been taken away from families and killed, for what? For pathetic science!" Petra's voice was determined. I sighed.

"What is being done?" I asked almost too calmly and too emotionless. I got like that when I was mad or stressed. Riptil noticed.

"Nox maybe you should-" I cut him off.

"I am part of the Coven, second in command, I am to remain here until we have settled this problem." I responded icily. I saw Riptil, and Raven flinch away.

"What is being done to stop this?" I repeated.

"Many of the other Coven's want war, they want to protect the mutants, our brother and sisters. Many have bombarded these hideouts and taken the mutants in, treating and helping them the best they can. If I can voice my opinion, I say we gather our forces together and destroy the bases." Lilacs voice was loud in the deathly silent room. I thought it over.

"I know for a fact, that my brother and his friends are gathering more avian mutants and forming a army. The leader is Maximum Ride, I'm sure most of you know about her. They are training them, so far they have 3 more to their 6, including me. I'm agreeing with Lilac, war is needed to destroy these non-followers, but first. I think we should collect as many of the mutants as possible and keep them safely here." My voice echoed. While everyone was thinking over what I said, I turned to Iggy.

"What is your thoughts on the matter." I asked in my icy voice, I'm sure my eyes looked rather scary. They turn red you see. Iggy let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm with your idea Nox, they are taking too many humans and have them turning up dead." He whispered sadly. I nodded. I turned to Granite beside me. He was staring into space, he usually did that when he saw something.

"Granite, what do you see?" I asked quietly.

"7 flying children heading toward our castle, they are almost here. Send the guards?" He asked calmly. I shook my head.

"Let them come, they are friends." _I hope _I thought, and took my seat again.

"Coven." I shouted catching their attention.

"Granite has seen Max's Flock heading this way and they are almost here. I say we continue this meeting once they arrive. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and soon began to pour out. Riptil was at my side in a second.

"You shouldn't stress yourself Nox, you know what happens." He said in a very annoying tone. Errrg! sometimes I want to hit him!

"I'm fine Riptil, I'm just tired." My voice faltered the smallest bit at the end.

"Your stressed and mad, I know you, please just calm down. Deep breathes." I breathed in deeply and let it go.

"I know what would make you feel better, drinking hot blood beside the fireplace. Always cheered you up before." Raven smiled at me. I nodded and followed them out of our of the meeting room.

XxXxX

I was sitting in Iggy's lap sipping hot warm blood beside the fire place. We had closed the curtains making the fire the only light in the large library. I remember spending endless nights and days in here just reading. I know, Nox reading? Yes I read . . . Way too much. I soon finished my blood and was drifting into sleep when the door banged opened and let in the horrid light. I flinched and buried my head into Iggy's chest.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Max screamed at us. I looked up to see Raven checking out Fang and Riptil standing up and giving them glares, which Fang sent right back.

"Fang." Riptil said icily crossing his arms.

"Riptil." Fang said just as icily. They have never been on the best terms with each other.

"Shut the damn door and I'll explain . . . After Fang gives me a hug." I said smirking. The door closed and the light receded. I sighed happily, I could hear Fang sigh a little too. I jumped up and hugged him around his neck. He hugged me around my waist and started petting my hair and kissing my forehead now and then.

"I'm sorry Nox, I really am, I didn't mean to get mad and then take it out on you." he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have edged you on." I whispered back. Our little reunion was cut short when Raven coughed.

"And who is this Noxy?" Raven's voice was sickly sweet.

"This is my brother and he doesn't play on your team." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All the cute ones are either straight or taken." I heard him curse under his breath. I laughed and sat back on Iggy's lap. He snaked his arms around my and pulled me closer. Fang sat next to Iggy and me while the others found their own seats. Max just opened her mouth about to say something but I stopped her and began to explain.

"First: I used the Earth's powers to heal Fang. Second: you _left _me and Iggy to be captured by Razor and Erasers. Third: the stupid White Coats broke my wings and gave me these scars you see right now. Fourthly: Raven, Riptil, Phoenix, and Lex saved me and Iggy from any more torture. Fifthly: We are in the Moon castle, and my Coven lives here. We are known as the Moon Clan." I finished in a huff and turned to Raven.

"Can I please have more blood?" I asked innocently.

"I'd like some too." Fang whispered, Raven perked up.

"Anything for you sweetie." Raven left and came back with two cups of warm blood. Fang sipped it once and was attacking it in no time. He calmed down when it was gone but was a little bit upset. The Flock was gasping at us (except Angel) like we had 3 heads and 40 arms wiggling around.

"What?" I asked innocently, Riptil and Raven snickered.

"Did you just _drink _blood?" Max asked in a rather loud voice.

"Yes? I'm 50% vampire while Fang is only like 15% he didn't get the gene from dad." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"Your dad was a vampire! Where the hell have I've been?" Max screamed, I'm sure my Coven could hear from across the castle.

"Max, shut the hell up." I snapped, it felt so good to tell her off.

"No! What the hell! What is going on!" She stood up and pointed her finger at me. Flashes of my dad spun in my eyes. I could feel my eyes turn blood red as I became angrier and angrier. I stood up and we stepped forward until our noses were almost touching. The fire in Max's eyes were enough to make the devil shrink in fear, it just edged me on.

"If you sit down and listen for once, you wouldn't be asking so many questions! Why do you hate me? You have never fully accepted me into your little Flock! None of you have! I'm tired of trying to fit in! This is my Coven, my home! I can decide if I want you thrown out! Not you Max! you can't be in control all the damn time! I don't care about your stupid problems, I don't care! I don't care!" I screamed in her face and saw her eyes flash around as books flew around us. I saw the fire become stronger and flashes of lighting outside in the desert. I felt wind spinning around faster and faster but my focus was completely on Max. Riptil pulled me away and held me to him. I tried to escape his hold but it was no use. I fell limp, my breathing was ragged and hard. I felt another pair of arms encircle my waist and lift me up onto their lap. I snuggled into his chest, knowing it was either Iggy or Fang. Most likely Iggy. I was proven correct when he whispered in my ear.

"Shh, Nox, your safe, nothing can hurt you." I was pulled tighter to him and couldn't help but feel safe.

"Sorry about the room Riptil." I croaked.

"It's alright Nox. I told you to calm down during the meeting and now look what happened. I told you so!" I could picture him with a smug grin, arms crossed and having his head titled to the side perfectly in my head. I opened my eyes to send him a glare that said 'Do you want to die?' I closed my eyes again only to hear someone come into the room.

"What the hell? Eh, well. Whatever, Nox, Riptil, Raven your needed back in the meeting room." RiverSeed called out coolly. I groaned loudly.

"Be there soon." Riptil called in a cocky tone. I rolled off of Iggy and onto the floor where I stood up in my vampire speed. I was soon waiting at the door. Iggy blinked confused. I made sure not to look at the Flock as I walked, human speed, to the meeting room.

XxXxX

Once again my Coven was screaming at each other, out of their seats. I sighed.

"Hey! Y'all sit down! I have a massive headache! Lets get this stupid meeting over with!" I screamed as I sat down. I put my feet up and stared up at the ceiling.

"I believe we should have war with the White Coats AFTER we have saved as many of the mutants as we can. Once we have done that we will destroy the labs and hope for the next few years they stay dead. My only worry is, they won't die because their connection to the Earth is all wrong. Raise your hand if you agree." I said a little bit sluggish. 11 hands raised, that's the majority.

"Alright, I want Lex, Granite, Lilac, Scorpios and RiverSeed to start planning a way to get the mutants. I would like Raven, Rachael, Lavender, Petra and Chaos to go to the other Covens and bring them here to ready for attacks and such. Dismissed." I commanded. They got up and did as they were told. I told Riptil to escort the Flock to their rooms while I took Iggy's hand. We slowly walked down the many halls until we reached my room. I flopped down on the bed and was soon engulfed in Iggy's scent. I drifted into the warm darkness of sleep.

**(: I hope you liked it! I know, a lot of new OC's, most won't be mentioned very much while others will take a big part in the story. So, new info on this army and war. Tell me what you think! I love to hear! **

**Air - out! **


	16. Chapter 15: Fire & Ice

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated EITHER of my stories. I've been very busy lately and I'm writing this at 10 at night so bare with me. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar. **

**I'd like to answer to some questions and comments sooo…**

**DigiBleach: ****Nice re-caping, I got the "He doesn't play on your team." from a book I read. Sadly I can't remember the book. : / **

**DancingSurfingSoccerplayer: ****I know I've made Max more of a bad guy, but it's the Voice in her head almost controlling her to have this bad ego toward Nox, and Nox just drives Max crazy. Fang still loves Max to death it's just he hasn't seen his sister for 4 years, and even before that he saw her being tested on and stuff, so I guess he's trying to make up for that. I was planning on making Nudge and Raven best friends just not romantically. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy! :] **

**Chapter 15: Fire & Ice. **

**Nox's POV**

I sat straight up breathing heavily from my nightmare. I turned my head to make sure Iggy was still beside me and was calmed by his peaceful face. I looked at my clock only to find it was 3 in the morning. I flopped back down on the bed in a huff. I was beyond tired, I was stressed and rather thirsty. I took one look at Iggy before making my way to the kitchen.

I slumped down in the window seat of the kitchen, sipping my blood calmly. Strangely it was thundering outside. It WAS the rain season, even though it's so short. I heard silent steps make their way into the kitchen and I was only to find Max and Fang. Fang looked down right tired while Max looked gather giddy and, well, not tired. Fang perked up while Max had a look of rage when they saw me. I waved and turned back to the window.

"Max why do you hate me?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Max turned around quickly and stared at me.

"You're a selfish person who cares for no one but herself, why wouldn't I hate you?" Max turned back to the now opened fridge and pulled out a coke for her and Fang. I let the anger boil in me and stared at the empty, gray sky. I quickly turned to look at Fang when I felt a sharp blow to me cheek, I stared up at Max.

**Max's POV (A/N: I just wanted to show you guys WHY Max acts like she does toward Nox, my treat.) **

I watched as my body slapped Nox full across the face. Nox's face was full of rage and yet there was pity. I stood beside my body, watching the entire thing, it was like I was a ghost. I wanted to reach out and stop myself but there was a wall, it was thick and almost as hard as brick. Just a few seconds ago I was happily talking to Fang, no fighting and no anger. It was me, but the moment I looked at Nox, I felt anger so strong it could send the devil to his knees. I HATE THIS! I want control, I want to be able to get to know Nox and maybe even be friends, but every time I get close or see her I'm blocked out. I watched Fang's expressions turn from surprise to anger . . . toward me. I don't want Fang to hate me and I certainly don't want to hate Nox. Sure, she's insane and breaks every rule ever made but she has a sweet side, I think, I hope. She's almost like Fang's twin, personality wise. They are hard, somewhat rude and emotionless on the outside but on the inside they are sweet and kind, like sour patch kids. I watched as my body turned away in a fit of rage, I followed it and was soon back in my own head, I could see and move on my own. But again, I felt bad about what I did and so I didn't go back to solve the problem. I walked ahead toward Fang's and my room, I knew I was gonna get crap when Fang came back.

**Back to Nox's POV**

I stormed out carrying 3 extra baggies of blood with me to my room. I slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed. I heard the sheets rub against each other as someone moved but I was too sad to give a crap. I sat in a ball hugging my blood to me. Maybe Max was right, I was a heartless bitch who didn't care for anyone but herself. Warm fingers wiped away my tears and rubbed my cheek with their thumb. Their thumb began to follow the scar marks around my face and down my neck.

"Nox what's wrong?" Iggy asked in my ear, sending shivers down my back like only he could.

"M-m-Max s-s-said I w-was selfish, a-and didn't-t-t care ab-b-bout anyone-e else." I whispered in a scratchy voice. Tears and sobs ripped in my throat as Iggy hugged me to him softly, yet protectively.

"So? Max doesn't know you. Most likely never will, if I have anything to say about it. You guys are like fire and ice, always out to get each other." He pulled me on top of him and gave me a sweet peck on the lips. I sighed and placed my head into his neck, slowly drifting to sleep.

XxXxX

"Today's the day! The sun is shinning and it's all pretty!" Raven's voice chirped happily as he opened the shades. I groggily lifted my head up slowly and let it limply fall again. I could feel Iggy's eyes watching me, but I made no eye connection. I could feel dried tears on my face, my throat felt scratchy and rough, my lips were desert dry.

"Raven, please, I didn't get any sleep and you know I like to sleep till like 12 in the afternoon." I flinched at my croaky, horror sounding voice. Raven looked sad but perked up quickly.

"All right! I'll come back at 12 exactly. And when I do you are coming with me no matter what!" He skipped happily out after closing my curtains again. I now realized my body position. I was lying in between Iggy's legs with my head on his chest. My hair fell around us like another blanket, I realized something else. Iggy had no shirt on. Heh, wellllll. I blushed a little and let my mind wonder.

"Iggy? I'm I fire or ice?" I whispered sleepily. I turned my head to see his reaction and it was confusion.

"Last night you said me and Max were like fire and ice, which one am I? Fire or ice?" His facial expression became realization quickly.

"I think your ice, you can be cold and hard but you are beautiful, sweet and kind. You just need the right shape." He kissed the tip of my nose sweetly, yet I could feel a burning passion. It was like a slow fire that raced in my veins. I kissed him on the lips and felt glee when he flipped us over so he was on top. I raised an eyebrow but didn't complain. I suddenly became very aware of his pulse and raging heart beat. I kissed him slowly along his jaw and onto his neck, where I could feel his pulse under my lips. My fangs descended and I quickly bit him. He didn't fight me or even flinch. He let me drink from him until I thought it was enough. I made sure I didn't drink to much.

I pulled back and rested my head on the down pillows. I licked the remaining blood on my lips and slowly opened my eyes to Iggy's green ones. He was breathing heavily and was smiling wickedly. He slowly leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You know I've liked you biting me since the field." I sighed, glad that I didn't hurt him in anyway. I looked over at the clock to find it was 8:37, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Sleep.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys something. Can anyone guess why Raven said, "Today's the day?" Leave your answers in ur reviews, also tell me what you think about what's happening to Max. I love to hear from your guys! Peace! **


	17. Chapter 16: Birthday Reminder

**I want to give a huge applause to Tiryn for guessing correctly. It is indeed Nox's birthday, but there is a twist to it. Read and find out! **

**Chapter 15: Birthday Reminder**

**Iggy's POV **

I watched Nox sleep calmly on me, I thought over Max's behavior and what Raven had said. Why is today special? Is it time for the attack? Or maybe on of the Coven's birthdays? Last I remember it's October 29 and almost Halloween, maybe they have a big costume party? And why is Max acting so rudely to Nox now a days. What she said last night was highly uncalled for but I managed to calm her down enough. God I love her. She's just so perfect, well for me. Another rule breaker and a bomb expert. That reminds me I want to see what she did to put the bomb together. I can't believe that was over 3 or 4 weeks ago.

I look down at Nox's peaceful scarred face and felt sadness. Those scars were extremely deep, they will most likely stay there for a long time. Wait, if Nox is a half vampire does that mean she will live longer than me? Will she stop growing at a certain age and live forever? What about Fang? Will he become immortal? Maybe if Nox turns me into a vampire I could stay with her forever. I jumped slightly as her alarm clock hit 12 PM.

Nox used her vampire speed and strength to slam her fist down and break the alarm clock into several pieces. I gently petted her long blue and black hair as she mumbled a muffled "Shit."

"Wake up Love birds! I made the cake and everything! Come on!" Raven began to pull Nox out of the bed, she quickly slid off with me trying to make a grab toward her. I saw a red flash in her eyes and in a blink of my eye she had Raven pinned to the wall, her hand on his throat with him 4 inches above the ground.

"Why can't I just sleep Raven? You know I hate today." Nox's voice was still croaky and irritated.

"Please Hun we don't have any birthdays here, we make up silly reasons to have a party." He pouted at her and opened his eyes as wide as they would go.

"Find, but no gifts." Nox sounded defeated and down right tired. Raven smirked and was next to me in a second, maybe less.

"To late Noxy. I think Iggy here has already given you a gift?" I felt uncomfortable with him in the same bed as me, while I had no shirt on . . .

"He doesn't know or . . . Well didn't know." I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion na di looked back and forth between them.

"It's Noxy's 14th birthday! October 30th!" Raven bounced on the bed like a small child on Christmas morning. I turned to stare at Nox, she was blushing badly and had her head down. Her black eye were shinning with regret and sorrow. Why feel sorry on your birthday?

"I want breakfast." Nox whispered shyly. Raven gave her a small glare before perking up again.

"You have to wear the birthday outfit and come out into the kitchen." Nox groaned but didn't say anything. Instead she went into her hallway closet which held boxes upon boxes. I followed her in and watched as she took out a gray box. She opened it to revel a mid-night blue dress that seemed to sparkle in the light. It had no sleeves and poofed out at the bottom. It barely reached her mid thighs. I left while she changed but she called me back in to help with the zipper. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen, with me wondering why she was sad.

XxXxX

We entered the kitchen to find Raven placing pancakes, eggs, bacon, pop tarts, and every other breakfast treat. I saw Nox lick her slightly red lips before attacking the food. She ate every bit without my help. It was like 15 giant pancakes, 2 packets of bacon, 4 pop tart boxes, 18 eggs and 12 waffles.

"Wow, Nox I'm surprised you didn't eat more." Raven's voice was astonished. MORE? Wowww Noxy. I stifled my laugh as I thought of Nox's nickname. I got up at the same time Nox did and followed her to the library.

The library was cleaned and organized once again, I was surprised to find Granite, Lex and Scorpios lounging lazily. Scorpios turned his head as we entered and gave a small smile to Nox and resumed the conversation. I sat down in front of the fire while Nox sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Happy birthday Noxy!" Lex gave her the best hug she could while standing up. We were then mauled by Granite and Scorpios giving hugs. I heard the doors bang open and was greeted by Riptil.

"Where's the birthday girl?" He ripped through the group hug and picked up Nox like a doll and hugged her. Jealous burned in my veins as she smiled at him. Her eyes flickered to me before Nox whispered in Riptil's ear and he placed her down. Nox jumped into my lap and gave me a sweet peck on my cheek. I could feel the heat in my face accelerate into a small blush.

Fang entered and smiled at us. The rest of the Flock, besides Max, followed and came to hug and say happy birthday to Nox. Fang sat beside me and Nox laid her long legs on Fang. He rolled his eyes and frowned at the dress.

"Couldn't you wear a more appropriate dress?" He asked quietly as the others discussed what I believed to be a party.

"What? It was this one or a tight neon pick one." I could not see Nox in a pink dress, at all.

"I guess that's alright then." Fang's face was hard and yet in his eyes was a strong over whelming sadness.

"Okay why are you both so sad? Nox it's your birthday, your suppose to be happy and try to control everyone." I whispered yelled, they flinched and blinked as if they just remembered I was there.

"Today's the day father killed mom." Nox whispered sadly.

"Oh." I looked up as Max entered the library.

**I'm gonna stop it there just to leave you guys with a cliff hanger :] Sooo what do you think Max is going to do? REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17: Can't I ever sleep?

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have been extremely busy. I bet your all dying to know what happens between Nox and Max so here you go!**

**Chapter 17: Can't I ever sleep?**

**Nox's POV**

I suddenly felt Iggy stiffen underneath me, I looked at him curiously and followed his stare. Max was calmly walking into the library. She ignored my eyes and looked at everything else around me. I held my head high and pretended she wasn't there.

"Nox, hear me out." I heard her whisper, I looked at her through my thick lashes. She stood there staring above me at a book shelf.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked in curiosity. She closed her eyes before answering.

"When ever I look at you, I feel this intense anger and I'm suddenly looking at me saying me things to you. In all honesty I don't want to be angry at you, I want to get to know you and maybe become friends." She smiled a small smile at the end. Fang looked confused but glad that Max was trying to be nice, his eyes seemed to gleam with this loving effect . . . Hmm, I'll ask him later about that.

"We could switch bodies and test that." I said calmly while Max nodded hesitantly. I was very aware of the rest of them staring at us, their eyes all held curiosity and excitement. I placed my hands on either side of her face and closed my eyes focusing on our spirits.

"Nox, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Max isn't use to a vampire body, she could try to kill me or Iggy." Fang said nervously. I opened my eyes to look at Fang and thought about that. I nodded and turned back at Max, who kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Max, I'm going to bring you into my room so you can't harm anyone." She nodded and I lead her into my black and red room.

I sat her down on my bed and repeated what I did in the library. I could feel my spirit being pulled out and into Max's body. I opened my eyes to see myself, suddenly I feel this burning anger and I'm thrown out of Max's body. My body is looking straight at Max's. Max looked the way she did when she saw me. I saw myself get slapped by Max again, I tried to reach out but there was a thick wall. I searched along the wall until I found a weak point, I hit it over and over again. It finally crumbled and I was pulled back into Max's body.

"Whoa." I breathed. I looked down at my body to see I have a red outline of a hand on my face, again.

"Okay, whenever you see me and your thrown out again look for a opening in the wall." I said calmly, Max looked totally freaked out.

"Why do I feel this fire in my throat?" Max started to claw at my neck to dry to dull the pain.

"It's part of the vampire thing, it's so annoying I know." I pulled her hands away and put them on her lap.

"This is how you see? I can smell everything! I can smell the wood and the cotton, the dye in your hair, what's that strange thick scent?" Max sniffed the air, I covered her nose.

"That's your blood, or well the bodies blood. Don't give into the scent, okay?" I carefully took my hand away. Max looked around and was visibly relaxed, for like the first time.

"I'm going to switch back okay?" She nodded and I placed both hands on either side of her/my face. I could feel my spirit leave happily and enter mine once again. I opened my eyes to see Max hesitate before opening hers completely. I nodded at her and walked back to the library with Max following not far behind.

I sat back down in Iggy's lap and hid my face in his warm chest. Max sat next to Fang, I know she noticed that happy look flash over his eyes and face.

"How'd it go?" Iggy asked casually like he was talking about a sport addition or a math test.

"It's so weird, Nox can see everything and somehow broke the wall." Fang and Iggy raised their eyebrow at wall but didn't question. I slowly melted into Iggy and couldn't help but feel safe and protected. I opened my eyes lazily as I was picked up and carried. I looked up at Fang as he carried me into my room and carefully laid me down on the black silk bed. I lazily shut my eyes, I was beyond exhausted from the soul switching and wall breaking thing. I curled into a ball and fell asleep quickly.

**Iggy's POV**

I watched as Fang placed Nox down carefully on the silk bed. She slowly curled into a ball and fell asleep. Fang sat next to her petting her hair lovingly. His eyes were worried and frightened. I bet your thinking '_Fang? Frightened, haha!' _But it is true. His eyes were frightened, for Nox or for something else, I don't know. I noticed the red marks on her cheek and neck and wondered if that's what was worrying him.

"She's gotten so strong." Fang whispered, to me? Again I don't know. I answered anyway.

"What do you mean?" Fang sighed.

"Being half vampire and 4% avian is a pretty powerful mix, I mean look at Angel. A jackpot of powers and she's only 2% avian and 6 years old." Fang shook his head and continued to pet Nox's hair. Again I wondered about their immortality and life span, might as well ask.

"Fang, will she live forever? Or will she age?" I asked watching Nox's peaceful face.

"When she hits 16 or 17 her vampire side will take over and she will become immortal, like a normal vampire."

"What about you?" I asked quietly.

"I think I'll live longer than a normal human would but with avian in the mix, I'm not sure." Tough subject.

"Could I become a vampire?" I whispered, staring at Nox's face. Fang looked surprised but recovered quickly.

"I'm not sure, I know you two are bonded but it may not work because of the avian blood." I found myself nodding along even though I was zoned out. Immortality with Nox, forever. We could never die and be together forever, we could see every movie and play every video game together, but we would never age and never be able to experience everything that life has to offer. And what was this beat that Nox and the others talk about? Maybe it's a vamp thing?

"Fang, what's this beat?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's called the Earth's Beat and it's what causes, cause and effect, everyone follows this beat, their breathing, heart beat, their steps, it's incredible. I've only heard it once or twice but to the vampires it's like their god or goddess. Very few have seen the beat, very few lucky people." Fang finished still looking down at Nox. Longest sentence I've heard Fang say. Ever.

Riptil suddenly barged through the doors, looking very excited. I raised my eyebrow at him he came over to Nox and started to nudge her awake. Fang let a deep growl rumble in his chest as he pushed Riptil away. They were soon growling at one another, like what the crap!

"Guys! Why are you two growling at each other?" I asked looking back and forth at their frozen faces. Fang and Riptil gave glares to each other for a long time until Riptil looked away.

"Wake up Nox, the other Covens are here. Training starts at 22:00." and with that he walked out. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Nox, wake up, the other Covens are here." Nox grumbled and curled around me.

"Nox, c'mon, wake up." I said louder and started gently shaking her shoulder.

"Someone better be dying." I heard her muffle into the silk bed. Fang gave a slight chuckle as he watched Nox roll off the bed and suddenly appear at her desk. She stared at the mirror as her appearance slowly changed. I mean really changed. Her dark black eyes turned into a light green, her lips became fuller and more pinkish. Her hair changed into golden yellow, she lost her freckles and grew about 4 more inches. I looked over at Fang with a stunned expression while Fang smiled a little.

"Really? Why blonde?" Fang asked calmly with amusement flowing in his words.

"I wanted to be a bad ass blonde." Nox smiled at her now perfect pink nails and walked into her closet. She came out in 3 inch pink high heels, jean shorts and a bright pink tank top. How can you fight in high heels? Nox answered the question lurking in my head.

"I can fight in high heels, it's a talent." Nox said cockily. Fang looked over at me.

"She can read your emotions, part of the bond." He whispered at me. Shoot.


End file.
